Dans les flammes
by youte
Summary: Jusqu'où iriez-vous pour protéger les gens que vous aimez ? Lorsque Regina comprend finalement que personne ne peut échapper à son avenir, ses choix semblent inévitables. (Un avenir potentiel après les évènements de 'Dans les cendres'.)


(Il faut avoir lu 'Dans les cendres' avant de lire ce OS. C'est un coup d'oeil à un avenir possible après la première fic.

Même si c'est un semi-AU, il y a des spoilers concernant la saison 3.

Neverland = Pays Imaginaire.

Hook = Crochet.

Tinker Bell = Clochette.

Sorte de Pre-SQ/SQ.

Beaucoup de angst, très peu d'action.)

* * *

><p><em>Ça devrait suffire. <em>

_Vous devez à tout prix l'empêcher de tomber entre les mains de Pan. _

_Il peut devenir quelqu'un de bien._

* * *

><p><strong>Dans les flammes<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Tu essayeras de le sauver ?<em>

_Bien sûr._

* * *

><p>L'évidence, éclairée par la lassitude et le recul, meurtrit cruellement le cœur de Regina.<p>

Bien sûr que la magie ne resta pas très longtemps loin de Storybrooke. Il ne fallut que quelques mois pour qu'elle s'immisce au fil des rues de nouveau, discrète, puissante, sournoise.

Ce fut Joyeux qui, le premier, découvrit la frontière de nouveau active. Il quitta la ville un matin de mai pour un voyage à Boston et perdit immédiatement tous ses souvenirs, se retrouva coincé de l'autre côté, tranquillement en route pour un petit week-end touristique duquel il ne reviendrait jamais.

Avant de se rendre compte de la situation, ils perdirent ainsi deux autres personnes et une famille de cinq. La sonnette d'alarme fut enfin tirée.

La magie était de retour. Quelqu'un - _quelque chose_ l'avait restaurée.

Quand deux jeunes hommes désespérés débarquèrent, kidnappèrent Henry et sautèrent dans un vortex, Regina sut que ce n'était que le début.

Le début d'une fin qu'elle seule aurait la terrible malchance de voir venir.

O

Emma, Neal et Archie restaient les seules personnes à vraiment sembler se souvenir qu'elle existait, à prendre le temps de lui parler. Snow et David aussi, quand leur chemin croisait le sien. Il y avait également la présence, étrange, un peu effrayante, de Kathryn. Regina ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi l'autre femme avait décidé de débarquer dans son jardin un soir armée d'une bouteille de vin, mais elle ne réussit pas à combattre cette nouvelle amitié. Pas assez. Pas vraiment.

Les visions se firent bientôt plus pressantes, envahirent son quotidien. Au fil du temps, elle prit ses distances. Ils le remarquèrent, certains essayèrent de la faire sortir davantage. Lui rappelèrent qu'Henry ne pouvait demeurer le centre de son monde, qu'elle devait vivre, peut-être voyager un peu comme tout le monde, travailler de nouveau. Voir des gens, créer des liens.

Mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Ce monde et les gens la désintéressaient en règle générale.

Alors elle restait à l'écart. Sauf, bien entendu, quand Henry lui demandait de l'accompagner quelque part. Pour Henry, que ne ferait-elle pas ?

Et puis.

La magie, le retour.

Et Neverland.

O

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! »

« Je sauve mon fils ! »

Autour d'eux, les flammes hurlaient leur colère en avalant les arbres. Leurs visages crispés de terreur, les garçons perdus observaient cet étalage de pur pouvoir, leurs armes inutilement levées, leurs yeux sur le feu qui avançait vers eux, comme mué d'une volonté propre. Un animal fou, destructeur, merveilleux, qui leur tournait autour, un sifflement rieur et mesquin sortant de ses entrailles affamées.

« Regina, ce ne sont que des enfants ! »

Mais Regina ne les écoutait pas. Ses yeux restaient sur Pan, qui maintenait Henry contre lui, un petit rictus sur ses lèvres, ses perdus devant lui. Elle leva les bras, intensifia l'enfer pour avoir une chance de le garder dans cette clairière. Elle ne tua pas les enfants, les blessa, oui, les encercla aussi, les brûla peut-être. Mais elle ne les tua pas (puisque apparemment c'était si important).

Henry, lui, ne quittait pas sa mère adoptive du regard. Les yeux écarquillés, les joues rougies par la chaleur, il fixait ce témoignage de magie et de force sans aucune crainte, avec confiance. Il laissait ses yeux glisser sur les tourbillons jaunes, orange et rouges, avec une avidité toute enfantine. Et alors que Pan l'entraînait loin d'eux, il rencontra le regard de Regina et elle y lit une émotion chaude et pétillante qu'il n'avait plus témoignée à son encontre depuis très longtemps.

De l'admiration.

Pendant ces quelques secondes, il l'observa comme il observait Emma ou David, il l'observa comme s'il l'aimait, il l'observa comme si elle était un héros.

Il l'observa, puis il disparut dans les ombres.

O

Ils sauvèrent Henry, bien sûr.

Les deux années passées depuis la fin de la malédiction avaient déjà permis à une trêve de s'installer, à des liens de se créer. Unis, ils avaient eu toutes leurs chances de vaincre Pan.

Et ils le _terrassèrent_. Lui, son règne, son île.

Les autres ne comprirent pas complètement pourquoi Regina avait semblé retomber dans ses travers meurtriers durant leur quête. Eux ne souffraient pas de ces étranges visions de cendres et de mort. Et même si Regina restait loin de comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait dans ces terribles songes, il y avait une vérité, froide et claire, qui ressortait de leurs méandres.

Tout commençait avec Neverland.

Avec Peter Pan.

Alors quand Henry fut kidnappé, la terreur qui la colonisa fut bien plus étouffante que sa raison. Dans ses visions aussi, Henry était pris, plus jeune, mais bien par Pan.

Ils le sauvèrent, oui. Mais pas avant que Peter Pan ne lui arrache son cœur, pas avant qu'il ne tienne ce cœur dans ses mains, qu'il ne l'engouffre dans sa propre poitrine.

Regina récupéra le précieux organe, laissa Rumple en finir avec Pan, et elle alla rendre son cœur si spécial à Henry, le regarda revenir à la vie, lui sourit avec soulagement et amour.

Et personne ne décela l'inquiétude qui demeura dans ses yeux plein de larmes.

O

Après cette traumatisante épreuve que fut son kidnapping et son passage sur l'île de Pan, Henry décida de vivre avec Regina à plein temps et lui témoigna toute son affection. Le lien entre eux parut plus fort, plus primitif, car elle l'avait sauvé, avait peut-être prouvé une bonne fois pour toutes ce dont elle restait capable pour lui, la profondeur de son amour.

Elle l'observait. Passait beaucoup de temps en sa compagnie. Sans doute bien plus qu'un autre garçon de treize ans ne laisserait sa mère en passer avec lui.

Mais il semblait content de cette situation. C'était lui qui la rejoignait après les cours, qui aimait s'installer près d'elle pour lire, qui semblait apprécier leurs discussions. Lui qui la défendait bien souvent face aux opinions des autres. Comme lorsqu'il était plus petit, il adorait sa compagnie, l'observait avec un regard attentif, vif mais tendre, admiratif et complice.

Elle ne travaillait toujours pas, préférait se consacrer à Henry, apprenait à dépenser le moins possible pour faire durer son épargne qui s'amenuisait. Il grandissait, affirmait ses idées, devenait plus dur, perdait sa naïveté pour une intelligence passionnée. Et elle essayait de le guider, de détecter dans ses gestes des signes.

Parce qu'au fil du temps, ces inquiétantes visions se précisaient. Se développaient en scènes entières. La chassaient jusque dans ses rêves. Malgré leur fréquence elles restaient bien souvent floues, discontinues, comme si un voile les recouvrait, comme si quelque chose avait cherché à les enterrer.

Il lui avait bien fallu deux années pour comprendre vraiment de quoi il retournait dans ces flashs courts et confus. Et puis Henry avait passé presque deux semaines entre les mains de Peter Pan qui lui avait arraché son cœur en riant.

Avant cela, elle s'était pensée folle, elle avait songé qu'elle souffrait peut-être d'hallucinations, d'une maladie cérébrale dangereuse, mais avait préféré ne pas en parler. Profiter de son petit garçon et de cette tranquillité solitaire que les habitants lui offraient en l'évitant lui avait paru plus important.

Sauf que.

Sauf que Pan et Neverland n'avaient pas émergé de son esprit malade, après tout, puisqu'ils s'étaient avérés être réels.

Elle n'était pas démente.

Un flash.

(Du sang, giclant sur sa peau, chaud, se mêlant aux cendres.

Et le sourire satisfait d'Henry.)

Non, elle n'était peut-être pas cinglée. Mais elle aurait préféré l'être.

O

_« Maman, maman, maman ! »_

_« Je suis là, mon chéri. »_

_Il courut avec toute la force de ses petites jambes, glissa légèrement sur le carrelage de la cuisine et attrapa son pantalon pour lever la tête vers elle et la gratifier d'un grand sourire, fier et joyeux. Face à une telle expression, elle n'eut pas le cœur de lui rappeler qu'il lui était interdit de courir dans la maison._

_« Maman, tu viens jouier ? »_

_« Maman doit faire à manger, sinon nous n'aurons rien pour le repas ce soir. »_

_La petite moue se dessina immédiatement sur le visage angélique d'Henry._

_« Mais je veux jouier avec toi, » protesta t-il._

_Son cœur fondit un petit peu. Elle baissa le feu sous sa casserole et s'accroupit face à lui._

_« Est-ce que tu as fini ta construction ? »_

_« C'est pas 'igolo sans toi. »_

_« Tu as Lily pour t'aider, » remarqua t-elle avec un sourire en pinçant l'oreille de l'écureuil en peluche que son fils tenait serré dans ses bras, comme toujours._

_« Mais tu me manques. »_

_Son souffle quitta ses poumons d'un seul coup. _

_Elle lutta contre la manière dont sa gorge se serra, et se demanda si elle avait un jour entendu de telles paroles dirigées vers elle. Un sourire tremblant s'afficha de force sur son visage et, pour cacher les quelques larmes dans ses yeux, elle se pencha vers le petit garçon pour lui embrasser le front._

_« Henry, je suis juste là. Je viens te voir toutes les cinq minutes, et nous avons joué ce matin. »_

_« Mais tu me manques quand tu es pas là. On peut pas jouier toi et moi ? »_

_Il l'observait avec ses grands yeux clairs, sa bouille toute ronde, sa peluche serrée contre lui, et un court instant elle fut physiquement incapable de respirer._

_« Tu sais quoi, » commença t-elle lentement, sa voix trop rauque, « je me dis qu'après tout, on pourrait manger un peu plus tard ce soir. »_

_« Tu viens ? » demanda t-il, le visage lumineux._

_« File, j'arrive. »_

_« Oui ! » s'extasia t-il avant de trottiner jusqu'au salon, babillant sur tout ce qu'il comptait faire en sa compagnie._

_Regina l'observa partir, les mains tremblantes, et se tourna vers la cuisinière pour éteindre le feu. Puis elle alla rejoindre son fils._

_Son petit prince._

_Sa fin heureuse._

O

Tink était revenue avec eux.

Elle refusa l'hospitalité de Granny et déclara qu'elle vivrait chez Regina, parce qu'elle le lui devait bien, après tout.

Regina ne s'y opposa pas.

Elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle aurait pu s'y opposer, de toute façon.

Pan était mort.

Pan était mort, et même si la magie était toujours là, à Storybrooke et jusque dans ses veines, même si Pan avait eu son cœur entre les mains et dans son corps, Henry ne montrait aucun signe du moindre changement.

Le soulagement aurait pu apaiser Regina, si seulement les visions avaient cessé.

O

Elle se souvenait que, après la mort de sa mère, quand ils étaient encore tous en guerre, Henry avait eu une période difficile.

Il avait été si anxieux qu'il avait plusieurs fois mouillé son lit, et il avait fallu qu'Emma et Regina enterrent la hache de guerre pour qu'il reprenne confiance en son monde, qu'il se sente enfin assez en sécurité pour retrouver l'équilibre d'un garçon normal.

Alors après le sauvetage, Regina resta attentive au moindre signe de trouble chez son fils. Elle chercha à la rassurer, lui promit qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Mais Henry avait l'air détendu, tranquille, et il ne montrait pas le moindre signe d'inquiétude. Bien sûr, il avait confiance en elle. Cela faisait des mois qu'il avait décidé de vivre avec elle, passant ses week-ends chez Emma ou chez Neal. Elle était fière de constater que son fils savait qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour le protéger.

Pourtant, le manque d'angoisse chez Henry resta en elle comme une arrière-pensée qu'elle tenta de chasser avec dégoût.

Elle avait beau voir Archie de temps en temps, avoir le soutien de quelques amis, apparemment elle demeurait brisée à l'intérieur. Endommagée, incapable de ressentir les choses correctement.

Pendant plus d'un an, elle observa. Passa son temps à observer. Mais elle ne vit que son merveilleux fils, malin, espiègle, aimant.

Les flashs s'intensifièrent peu après. Juste après le quatorzième anniversaire d'Henry.

Et alors que tout semblait correct dans sa vie, son instinct commença doucement à lui hurler des avertissements.

O

« Alors ? »

Emma ne répondit pas immédiatement. Avec un soupir à peine contenu, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé de l'appartement de ses parents et accepta la tasse de chocolat que Snow lui tendait. David la suivit, plus calme, et d'un geste enjoignit son épouse à patienter un peu.

« Elle est rentrée chez eux, » annonça finalement Emma, son attention toute tournée vers la manière dont sa main droite touillait sa boisson chaude.

« Est-ce que tu as une idée de qui a pu faire ça ? »

« Aucune. Belle n'a rien vu venir non plus. Le dernier usager était parti, elle classait des documentaires quand quelque chose l'a poussée contre les étagères. Sa tête a cogné contre le métal et elle s'est écroulée. A part quelques migraines et vertiges, elle ira bien, mais Gold était prêt à assassiner quelqu'un. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un aurait assommé Belle ? Il n'y a quasiment pas d'argent à la bibliothèque. »

« Ce n'est pas de l'argent que le gars cherchait. Gold a fait le tour, il dit que la réserve précieuse a été ouverte avec une clé sans doute volée. Mais Belle avait toujours la sienne et apparemment c'est la seule qui existe. Il manque trois livres. »

Se redressant, David haussa un sourcil.

« Des livres ? »

« Tous des grimoires magiques. »

« Oh non. Mais qu'est-ce que des grimoires faisaient là-bas ? » grogna Snow. « Je croyais qu'ils étaient tous conservés chez les fées ? »

« On sait tous que depuis le retour de la magie tout le monde ne se plie pas aux règles. Il doit bien y avoir encore quelques objets magiques et livres chez certaines personnes, en premier lieu chez Gold et Regina. Malgré toute leur bonne volonté due à Belle et Henry, je suis certaine qu'ils ont gardé quelques atouts dans leur manche. Quant à ceux qui étaient à la bibliothèque, Gold a dit qu'ils n'étaient en soi pas dangereux. Ils ne contiennent aucune magie, seulement des instructions. Et une barrière les protégeait. »

« Une barrière magique ? Si le voleur l'a passé, alors il maîtrise la magie, lui aussi. »

« Ce qui est inquiétant, » acquiesça David. « Nous avons répertorié les habitants possédant des pouvoirs, mais il n'est pas dit que nous les connaissons tous. »

« C'est certainement encore un habitant en quête de la meilleure manière de rendre son voisin misérable, » souffla Emma, épuisée, en sirotant doucement son chocolat. « Je n'aurais jamais cru que dans une ville magique les querelles de voisinage seraient le principal de mes soucis. »

Et pourtant. Emma passait le plus clair de son temps à régler ce genre de problèmes. Il fallait croire que les habitants n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que de se disputer pour la taille d'une haie ou la position d'une barrière. Malheureusement, la magie rendait toutes ces querelles enfantines dangereuses et les transformait bien souvent en crimes.

« Bleue dit que les fées et elle avancent dans leurs recherches sur la barrière. Elles font des progrès. Un jour ou l'autre, Storybrooke sera une ville comme les autres, mais je ne promets rien quant aux querelles, » prévint Snow avec un de ses chauds sourires.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de répondre à l'expression par le même sentiment. Il y avait simplement quelque chose de lumineux chez ses parents qui la rassurait étrangement.

« Espérons qu'elles y parviennent avant que quelqu'un ne meurt. »

O

Regina remontait juste du sous-sol quand Tink se planta devant elle, les poings sur les hanches et un sourcil levé.

« Depuis quand n'es-tu pas sortie de cette maison ? »

Regina l'observa un instant, impassible, et la contourna.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit-elle tranquillement. « Pourquoi ? »

« Reg', il faut vraiment qu'on travaille ta sociabilité, » déclara Tink avec exaspération en la suivant jusqu'à la cuisine, ignorant le regard noir que lui envoya l'autre femme suite au diminutif. « J'ai passé des décennies coincée seule dans la jungle à essayer de survivre, et je suis plus sociable que toi ! Et bien plus à l'aise en société, en plus. »

« Et alors ? »

« C'est un problème ! »

« Cette ville ne veut pas que je sois sociable. »

« Cette ville te trouve parfaitement intrigante depuis que tu joues les ermites, et depuis quand accordes-tu la moindre importance à tes détracteurs ? Franchement, sans Henry, je ne suis même pas sûre que tu prendrais la peine de m'adresser la parole pour autre chose que des banalités, et on vit dans la même maison ! »

« Est-ce que tu as parlé à Kathryn et Emma ? »

« Non. Pourquoi ? Elles t'ont dit la même chose ? Tu vois, j'ai raison. J'ai raison comme j'ai toujours raison. Regina, même _Rumple_ demande régulièrement de tes nouvelles, ce qui est clairement un signe que ton comportement n'est pas normal. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, ça dure depuis trois ans. La seule occasion pour laquelle tu es vraiment sortie d'ici et de cette ville a été ce petit voyage à Neverland l'année dernière. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui serait normal ? » demanda Regina en ouvrant le sellier pour aller y chercher les ingrédients pour le dîner.

« J'en sais rien ! Que tu t'ennuies mortellement à passer tes journées seule ici ? »

« J'ai toujours de la lecture qui m'attend. Et il y a constamment quelque chose à faire dans la maison ou le jardin. »

« Le contact humain ne te manque pas ? »

« On se voit tous les jours. Et Henry passe du temps avec moi. »

« Je parlais d'adultes autres que moi ! Tu n'as pas envie de sortir terroriser quelqu'un ? De dire ta façon de penser au maire quant à sa manière déplorable de gérer le budget de _ta _ville ? Est-ce que tu sais que Snow brille de bonheur et qu'elle cherche à agrandir la famille ? »

Regina haussa un sourcil en posant ses trouvailles sur le plan de travail.

« Tu préférerais que j'essaye de la tuer ? »

« Ne sois pas si frustrante ! C'est dingue, tu n'as pas changé. »

« Je suis bien ici. »

« Tu es enfermée, » contredit Tink, sa voix douce soudainement, ses yeux dans les siens pleins d'une émotion inquiétante. « Tu te souviens, de nos rencontres, dans la forêt ? Tu ne rêvais que de liberté. De grands espaces. De nouvelles cultures. Tu te souviens de ces rêves ? »

« J'étais jeune. Et encore naïve. Cette fille mourait déjà à l'époque, Tink. »

« Cette fille était seule, désespérée et triste. Et je la vois presque tous les jours en toi. »

Regina ne put faire autrement que de détourner le regard, mal à l'aise, mais elle n'eut pas à contrôler son expression. La lassitude et la fatigue modelaient son visage en un masque calme et neutre. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son ne voulut bien sortir de sa gorge. Ça lui arrivait souvent, ces derniers temps.

Le silence semblait facile. Il recouvrait les gémissements qui pouvaient parfois lui échapper lorsqu'un flash traversait son esprit sans prévenir, douloureusement la plupart du temps. Il étouffait les sanglots qu'elle retenait depuis si longtemps. Il ravalait les vérités et les peurs qui dansaient dans sa poitrine.

Le silence était devenu son mode par défaut, son armure, son réconfort.

Elle qui pourtant, pendant si longtemps, l'avait tant abhorré.

« Regina… » souffla Tink.

« Henry va rentrer. Je vais préparer le dîner. »

Elle se détourna d'elle sans un mot de plus, et son amie la laissa faire.

Personne n'avait encore appris à la retenir, et Regina en était atrocement soulagée.

O

_« Maman ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Pourquoi on voit jamais personne ? »_

_La question l'interpella, alors elle leva la tête des papiers qu'elle était en train de remplir pour la Mairie, et trouva le regard de son fils de cinq ans, assis face à elle. Ayant terminé ses devoirs, Henry s'appliquait à dessiner un chevalier sauvant son ami dragon._

_« Pardon ? »_

_« Pourquoi on invite jamais personne à la maison ? »_

_« Oh. Eh bien, » commença doucement Regina, « parce que j'ai beaucoup de travail, même quand je suis à la maison. Tu sais ça. »_

_« Oui, mais quand tu travailles pas ? »_

_« Je passe du temps avec toi. »_

_« Mais parfois on pourrait inviter des gens. »_

_« Je vois des gens tous les jours. »_

_« Mais ils viennent jamais à la maison et ils sont toujours tristes. »_

_Une vague d'angoisse submergea un instant Regina. Se pourrait-il qu'Henry soit déjà assez âgé pour noter l'étrangeté de son environnement ? Remarquer que personne n'interagissait vraiment, eux deux mis à part ? Elle avait pourtant été si prudente, l'avait occupé, avait joué avec lui, s'était assurée que son temps à l'école se passe dans les meilleures conditions._

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça, chéri ? »_

_« Est-ce que je suis ton ami ? »_

_« Bien sûr que tu es mon ami. Tu es mon meilleur ami. »_

_Il lui offrit un petit sourire, mais l'air sérieux sur son visage ne le quitta pas._

_« Tu es ma meilleure amie aussi, » déclara t-il en s'appliquant, se donnant des airs plus âgés tout à fait adorables. Puis il fronça les sourcils. « Mais à l'école, parfois je joue avec Kevin. Et Julie. On s'amuse et comme ça le temps passe plus vite. » Il prit une inspiration, croisa les bras sur la table devant lui, un geste que Regina reconnaissait comme étant quelque chose qu'elle faisait. « Je crois que tu as besoin d'un ami grand. »_

_« Un adulte, tu veux dire ? »_

_Il hocha la tête, ravi de voir qu'elle comprenait._

_« Il t'en faut un. Ou plusieurs. Pour quand je suis pas là. Pour pas que je te manque trop. »_

_Regina retint tout juste son petit sourire amusé, et l'élan de tendresse et de gratitude qui l'envahit la poussa à se pencher pour attraper la main droite d'Henry._

_« Tu me manqueras toujours quand tu n'es pas là, peu importe ce que je fais et avec qui je suis. Mais tu sais, quand tu es à l'école, je suis au travail, et je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer. »_

_« Mais si un jour tu as pas trop de travail. Ou pour manger. Madame Roberts elle mange tout le temps avec Monsieur Danin et Miss Blanchard à l'école. »_

_« Ça ne me dérange pas de manger seule. Comme ça, je peux travailler en mangeant, et je peux rentrer plus tôt. »_

_« Tu travailles tout le temps, » remarqua Henry en fronçant le nez._

_« Mon travail est important pour la ville. »_

_« Je crois que tu devrais arrêter. Et pis avoir des amis pour quand je suis pas là. Et pis jouer avec moi quand je suis là. »_

_« Oh, vraiment ? » s'amusa Regina. _

_« Vraiment. »_

_« Mais si mes amis sont là quand tu es là ? »_

_« Non ! Quand je suis là, y a que moi, » expliqua t-il de cette façon un peu hautaine qu'il lui avait sûrement volée aussi. « Tu comprends pas ? C'est que quand je suis pas là que tu as d'autres amis. Comme ça ils jouent avec toi et ils te protègent. »_

_« Et ils me protègent contre quoi ? »_

_« Contre les monstres et le Croque-Mitaine. »_

_« Je suis sûre que je saurai me défendre seule, tu n'as rien à craindre, mon cœur. Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu es le seul ami dont j'ai besoin. »_

_« Meilleur ami ? »_

_« Le meilleur dans l'univers entier. »_

_Il sauta de sa chaise et fit le tour de la table pour l'enlacer avec un grand sourire._

_« Pareil ! » Puis il se redressa, l'air vaguement soucieux. « Mais je suis ton fils aussi. »_

_« Bien sûr, » assura t-elle avec un sourire. « Tu resteras toujours mon petit garçon, Henry Mills. »_

_« Bientôt, je serai plus petit, » avertit-il. « Je serai un grand. »_

_« C'est noté. Alors tu seras mon grand garçon. »_

O

« Je dis juste qu'il y a un truc qui ne tourne pas rond. »

« C'est pas nouveau, » s'amusa Neal en buvant une gorgée de son café alors qu'il accompagnait Emma en patrouille.

« Oui, ben justement. Il est peut-être temps de réagir. »

« La dernière fois que j'ai cherché à faire quelque chose, tu m'en as empêché, » lui rappela t-il tranquillement.

« C'était après… Après. »

« Neverland a marqué chacun d'entre nous, Em. Mais Henry va bien. »

« Elle était… différente, là-bas. »

« Je suppose qu'ils ne l'appellent pas la Reine Maléfique pour rien. »

« Elle les aurait tous tués. »

« Elle s'inquiétait pour Henry. »

« J'en sais rien. Y avait quelque chose de différent. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça revient maintenant ? » demanda t-il, les sourcils froncés. « Je croyais que tu étais passée au-dessus de ça. Que Regina et toi étiez redevenues… amies ? Ennamies ? Franchement, je croyais que tu t'étais expliquée avec elle. »

Au volant, Emma soupira entre amusement et dédain.

« As-tu déjà tenté de t'expliquer avec Sa Majesté ? Et de toute façon, elle est… effacée. Elle est comme ça depuis… je ne sais pas. »

« Ça te travaille. »

« Avant, la moindre de nos discussions pouvait être explosive. Maintenant j'ai de la chance si elle élève la voix. »

« De la chance ? » répéta t-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Elle évita soigneusement son regard.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire ! Elle est juste… silencieuse. »

« Peut-être qu'elle n'a plus de raison d'être en colère. »

« C'est différent. Il y a un truc… »

Elle souffla de frustration et Neal acquiesça. Il ne connaissait pas Regina autant qu'elle, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne considérait pas la mère de son fils comme une amie. Et si Emma était perturbée à ce point, pour lui, c'était que quelque chose ne tournait pas tout à fait rond.

« Henry t'as dit quelque chose ? » demanda t-il.

« Non. Henry adore sa mère, et apparemment tout roule pour eux. »

« Tu n'es pas jalouse ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Il vit chez elle à plein temps. Il préfère passer son temps avec elle, en général. C'était différent, fut-ce un temps. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule. C'est pas nouveau, en plus. Elle l'a élevé, et maintenant que tout va bien, il s'en souvient. Et depuis Neverland… Qui en voudrait au gamin ? Sans elle, on ne l'aurait pas sauvé. Soyons honnête, il serait mort. Nous aussi, d'ailleurs. »

« Il n'a pas débarqué chez moi depuis deux semaines. »

Emma lui jeta un coup d'œil et il haussa les épaules.

« Il vient moins me voir aussi, » concéda t-elle. « Mais il grandit. Il passe plus de temps dehors. »

« Belle dit qu'il passe de temps en temps prendre des livres à la bibliothèque. Je me demande ce qu'il fabrique, dehors avec ces bouquins. »

« S'enfermer dans son propre monde seul avec des histoires ? Ca ressemblerait au gamin. Le fils de sa mère. »

« Je peux parler à Tink, si tu veux. Voir ce qu'elle a à dire sur Regina. »

« Tink, hein ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Non, rien. Tu la mentionnes souvent, c'est tout. »

Il se sentit immédiatement sur la défensive.

« On se connaît depuis longtemps. »

« Oui, je sais. »

« Em, laisse tomber. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je connais ce sourire en coin, et ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu penses. »

« Si tu le dis. »

O

« Henry ? »

« Ouais ? »

Regina rejoignit la porte de sa chambre et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Son fils venait semblablement de se précipiter pour s'asseoir sur le lit et arborait une expression tranquille.

Trop innocente, peut-être.

« Où est-ce que tu étais ? »

« Dehors. Je me baladais. »

« Où ça ? »

« Un peu partout. »

Elle plissa les yeux, observa son visage mais préféra le silence.

« Est-ce que tu es prêt à partir ? »

« Ouais, » souffla t-il en se redressant.

Il avait grandi, sa chambre avait changé avec lui. Elle était rangée, propre, et Regina aurait aimé se féliciter pour un tel fait, mais quelque chose lui soufflait que ce n'était peut-être pas très naturel, pour un adolescent de plus de quatorze ans, d'être aussi ordonné.

Son sac dans la main, il repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux trop longs et lui sourit.

« On se voit lundi ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit-elle, comme à chaque fois.

Où pourrait-elle bien être, sinon dans leur maison, à l'attendre ?

Elle l'accompagna jusqu'en bas, nota qu'il avait mis plus d'eau de toilette que d'habitude. Il y avait une odeur différente en-dessous, âcre, familière. Mais elle ne réussit pas à la reconnaître, et Henry s'était retourné et l'observait.

« Tu sais ce que vous allez faire ? » demanda t-elle pour dissiper le moment et ce regard pensif qu'il posait sur elle.

« Je crois que Ma voulait qu'on aille au ciné. Mais elle est pas mal occupée avec cette guerre de voisinage entre Monsieur Francis et – »

« Midas. Kathryn l'a mentionnée. Midas devrait transformer ce gnome en or et on en parlerait plus. »

« Maman, » reprocha Henry, mais ses yeux pétillaient, « Monsieur Francis est un farfadet. »

« Il y a une différence ? »

« Non, ils sentent aussi mauvais les uns que les autres, » concéda t-il avec un rictus.

Elle tenta de retenir son sourire amusé, mais ça ne dura qu'une seconde. Tout en riant, Henry ouvrit la porte d'entrée et Emma se figea, une main en l'air.

« Oh, tu m'as entendue ? Salut. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »

Echangeant un regard complice avec Regina, Henry haussa les épaules.

« Rien d'important. »

« T'es prêt ? »

« Ouais. »

Il fit un signe à Regina et lui sourit.

« On continue Fringe à mon retour ? »

« Bien sûr, » affirma t-elle.

« Génial. Bon week-end ! »

« Toi aussi, chéri. »

Il s'éloigna tranquillement pour jeter son sac sur le siège arrière de la voiture d'Emma, laquelle se tourna vers Regina avec un petit sourire.

« Il a besoin d'une coupe de cheveux, » remarqua t-elle.

« Si tu arrives à le faire aller au coiffeur, ne te gêne surtout pas. »

« Noté. Quoi de neuf ? » interrogea Emma en passant les mains dans ses poches.

Elle avait une manière de l'observer ces derniers temps… Trop attentive, peut-être.

« Pas grand-chose. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais de quoi faire, avec les petits conflits. »

« J'ai beau dire à tout le monde d'arrêter d'utiliser la magie, personne ne semble m'écouter. Je n'arrête pas de mettre des lutins ou des… des génies en cellule mais rien y fait. »

La pauvre avait l'air sincèrement éreintée et excédée, mais ça n'empêcha pas Regina d'être amusée. Emma avait toujours eu cette étrange capacité à faire naître en elle les plus sincères émotions, qu'elles soient néfastes ou légères.

« Ton aide nous serait précieuse. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entendait ça.

« Non. Que je n'utilise la magie qu'en dernier recours, c'est une condition sur laquelle tout le monde était d'accord à notre retour de Neverland. Pour que chacun se sente en sécurité, » ajouta t-elle, non sans sarcasme. « Et après Pan, je tiens à ce qu'Henry reste aussi loin possible de la magie. »

« Je ne dis pas que tu devrais commencer à faire des tours de magie devant lui. Je dis juste que ton expertise pourrait m'être utile pour contrôler cette population qui me tape franchement sur les nerfs. Peut-être qu'avec toi, Gold trouverait plus rapidement un moyen de libérer la ville de la magie une nouvelle fois. »

« Personne ne sait comment la première fois a bien pu se produire. Et je suis sûre que Gold est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul, Miss Swan. »

Le shérif fronça les sourcils, l'air boudeur et agacé.

« Tu ne peux pas à la fois me tutoyer et m'appeler Miss Swan, même quand je t'agace, Regina. »

« Notre fils t'attend dans la voiture. »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

« Comme tu veux, mais on en reparlera. »

« Bon week-end, et veille à ce qu'il fasse ses devoirs. »

O

« Alors, quoi de neuf ? Je te trouve bien silencieux, » commenta Emma en attrapant une de ses frites.

Autour d'eux, le café était calme. Malgré ça, plusieurs habitants s'arrêtèrent près d'eux pour les saluer, et si Emma s'était depuis longtemps habituée à ce traitement amical, elle avait aussi compris que ce n'était pas seulement son statut de princesse qui poussait les gens à s'intéresser à elle. Ils aimaient leur shérif aussi, et Emma n'en était pas peu fière.

Henry face à elle haussa les épaules.

« Rien. Tu sais, l'école, le reste. »

« Fred a dit que tu ne voulais toujours pas entrer dans une équipe de sport ? »

« J'aime pas ça. »

« Okay, c'est comme tu veux. »

Elle se retint de lui demander pourquoi cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne le voyait plus avec Ava, Grace ou ses autres amis. Pourquoi depuis Neverland il semblait si solitaire. Pendant un instant, elle l'observa manger. Proprement, une serviette sur les genoux, la bouche fermée. L'éducation de Regina ressortait dans ses manières comme dans ses mimiques – ou dans sa façon de manger ses frites, avec ketchup, moutarde et mayonnaise. _En même temps._

« Comment va ta mère ? »

« Elle va bien, » affirma Henry après avoir avalé. « Elle est bien chez nous, elle lit beaucoup, elle joue du piano et regarde des films. Mais elle parle aussi avec Tink, et elle voit Archie et Kathryn aussi. Pourquoi ? Elle fait ce qu'elle veut. »

« Ouah, ce ton défensif n'est pas nécessaire avec moi, gamin. Tu sais ça. »

« C'est juste que Tink n'arrête pas de vouloir la changer. »

Surprise par le ton sombre et presque agressif de l'adolescent, Emma fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille la changer. Tink s'inquiète pour Regina, c'est tout. Elle voudrait la voir heureuse. »

« Et si être tranquille, c'est tout ce que maman veut ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle devrait changer pour les autres ? »

« Henry, ce n'est pas ce qu'on dit. »

« Elle a dû arrêter la magie parce que tout le monde voulait qu'elle arrête. Elle a dû quitter son travail aussi, et quand elle sort, tout le monde la regarde bizarrement. »

« Tu sais pourquoi elle a dû arrêter la magie, » calma Emma en observant Henry jouer avec le reste de ses frites, mécontent. « Et elle le voulait aussi. »

« C'est avec la magie qu'elle nous a tous sauvés. Les gens ont voulu qu'elle arrête parce que ça les mettait mal à l'aise, parce qu'elle était trop puissante. »

Même s'il y avait de la vérité dans ces mots, Emma secoua la tête. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'elle se demandait comment son fils avait pu autant changer sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

« Tu ne crois pas que les gens ont le droit de craindre la magie de Regina après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ecoute, Regina fait ses propres choix. Personne ne la forcera à quoi que ce soit. Et si quelqu'un vous pose des problèmes, à ta mère ou à toi, tu peux venir m'en parler, d'accord ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas, le visage fermé, et Emma sentit son cœur se briser. Il était vrai que depuis quelques mois il avait pris ses distances d'avec elle, mais elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait à ce point perdu son respect. Qu'avait-elle fait pour que cela arrive ?

« Shérif. Je vois que vous travaillez dur. »

Emma posa un regard irrité sur Gold, debout près de leur table.

« Je suis en congés. Un problème ? »

« Cela fait plusieurs semaines que j'attends que vous arrêtiez l'agresseur de Belle. Mais apparemment la tâche est trop difficile pour vous. »

« Rumple, » intervint la femme en question en s'approchant rapidement. Elle posa une main sur le bras de son compagnon et offrit un petit sourire à Emma et Henry. « Salut. »

« Bonjour, Belle, » salua le garçon, son regard pétillant alors qu'il levait le regard vers elle.

« Nous allons vous laissez déjeuner. Allez viens, Rumple. »

Belle entraîna l'homme à sa suite et Emma soupira.

« Toujours aucune piste ? » demanda Henry tranquillement en jouant avec la paille de son milkshake.

« Non. Je doute qu'on en ait maintenant. Ecoute, à propos de ta mère, tu sais que s'il y a un problème je suis là pour vous, hein ? »

« Ouais, » souffla Henry en s'adossant à la banquette. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et Emma fut frappée par l'expression mature et perçante qu'elle y trouva. « Je sais. »

« Bien. »

O

Emma sonna à la porte et attendit qu'on lui ouvre. Lorsque Regina le fit, elle sourit.

« Hey. Tink a dit que je devais passer pour… »

Elle s'interrompit au roulement d'yeux de l'autre femme.

« Bien sûr. Entre. »

« Merci, » répondit automatiquement Emma, un peu perdue face à une telle réaction.

Elle la suivit à l'intérieur jusqu'au salon où Tink et Kathryn sirotaient tranquillement un apéritif.

« Apparemment l'une de vous a contacté Emma, » remarqua Regina en croisant les bras.

Au regard qu'échangèrent les deux autres blondes, Emma sut que le complot que Regina avait soupçonné s'avérait réel.

« Joins-toi à nous, Emma, » invita Kathryn avec un sourire.

« Euh… je suis censée – »

« Tais-toi et viens t'asseoir. »

La dureté derrière le ton joyeux de Kathryn poussa Emma à obéir. Elle ne voyait la femme que de temps en temps, souvent par l'intermédiaire de Regina, mais elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi ces deux-là s'entendaient.

Très vite, Emma se retrouva avec un verre de cidre à la main et elle haussa un sourcil. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas en service.

« Je suppose qu'il n'y a eu aucun rodeur suspect autour de la maison ? » demanda t-elle inutilement.

Tink leva les yeux au ciel.

« Comme si on ne pouvait pas se débrouiller seules. »

« D'accord… »

Emma échangea un regard avec Regina face à elle mais l'autre femme détourna vite les yeux, agacée.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là ? Où est le gamin ? »

« Parti se balader. Il a bientôt quinze ans, il est temps qu'il se détache un peu de ses mamans. Arrête de poser des questions stupides et bois. »

« Je suis sûre qu'Emma a bien d'autres choses à faire. »

« Emma n'a rien à faire. A part dormir et passer du temps avec votre fils, elle tourne en rond quand elle ne travaille pas, tout le monde sait ça. »

« Merci, » marmonna Emma en buvant avidement deux gorgées d'alcool.

Elle sentait qu'elle en aurait besoin.

Tink lui sourit, les yeux pétillants, et Kathryn retint visiblement une expression moqueuse.

« Tu es là parce qu'elles pensent que je ne me socialise pas assez, » remarqua platement Regina.

« C'est un fait établi, pas une théorie, » contredit Tink en se laissant aller contre le dossier du canapé. « Et j'ai le droit d'inviter des gens ici, je vis dans cette maison. Et puis, en tant que ta fée, il est de mon devoir de faire ce que je crois être juste. »

Une intervention. Génial. Même si Emma pensait que Regina devrait sortir plus, elle n'était pas une grande fan de ce genre de choses.

D'autant plus que Ruby, Ashley, Belle et Snow avaient tenté exactement la même chose à son encontre quelques mois auparavant.

« Ne te plains pas, » remarqua t-elle néanmoins en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère. « Au moins, il n'est pas question de ton célibat, cette pièce n'est pas remplie de princesses et il y a de l'alcool. »

« Tu as quelque chose contre les princesses ? » remarqua Kathryn en haussant un sourcil.

« Non, bien sûr que non, » se rattrapa rapidement le shérif. Franchement, elle ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec Kathryn. « Je veux dire qu'elles peuvent être très… Mais pas toutes les princesses, seulement… »

« La clique de Disney, » sourit l'autre femme, amusée. « Oui, j'avais compris. »

« Kathryn, arrête de jouer avec elle, » réprimanda légèrement Tink en riant. « Et je te plains, Emma. Je n'aurais pas aimé être à ta place à ce moment-là. »

« Ça ne risque pas, » remarqua Emma, un peu agacée d'être aussi mal à l'aise face à l'ex-fausse-femme de son père et de se retrouver la risée d'une fée qui venait seulement de retrouver ses ailes. « Est-ce que le week-end avec Neal s'est bien passé ? »

La tête que fit Tink n'aurait pas pu être plus drôle, et Emma sourit de fierté en voyant l'expression sombre et fermée sur le visage de Regina s'éclaircir pour laisser la place à un sourire sincère.

« Je… » s'étrangla la blonde, les joues roses. « On n'est pas là pour ça. »

« Non, je pense que ce sujet mérite d'être creusé, » contredit la sorcière. « Pas vrai, Kathryn ? »

« J'attends des détails. »

« Je suis une fée, je ne veux pas savoir de détails et je n'en donne pas. »

« Tu n'as pas toujours dit ça. »

« Reg', avec tout ce que je sais sur toi, je pense que tu devrais laisser tomber le sujet. »

« Tink et Regina n'ont jamais voulu me raconter leurs aventures de jeunesse, » commenta Kathryn pour Emma. « Si tu arrives à en tirer quoi que ce soit, j'attends de toi que tu partages. »

« En parlant d'aventures de jeunesse, » sourit la fée, « je pense qu'Emma devrait commencer à parler. »

Et c'est ainsi que la fin de matinée d'Emma Swan vira au cauchemar.

O

Une fois que Kathryn fut partie pour rejoindre son mari, Emma se leva pour aider les autres femmes à débarrasser.

Si elle avait déjà noté la pâleur de Regina, elle ne remarqua son tremblement qu'à cet instant. Elle échangea un regard inquiet avec Tink et les suivit dans la cuisine.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda la fée à son amie.

Regina tourna la tête vers elle tout en posant la vaisselle qu'elle tenait sur l'évier.

« Mmh ? Oh, juste une migraine. »

« Encore ? »

« Ça arrive souvent ? » demanda Emma en observant avec attention Regina remplir le lave-vaisselle.

Elle avait plusieurs fois noté au cours de ces dernières années que l'autre femme pouvait soudain être complètement ailleurs lors d'une conversation. Malgré cela, elle n'avait jamais osé faire de remarques.

« De temps en temps, » répondit Tink en donnant un verre d'eau à Regina qui l'accepta, un geste naturel entre elles qui donna une drôle d'impression à Emma.

« Ça passera. »

Le shérif hocha la tête mais se promit de revenir sur le sujet plus tard, quand elle serait seule avec Regina. Elle observa les deux autres femmes terminer de nettoyer, gênée, et joua une seconde avec l'idée de désobéir aux règles et de les aider.

Mais cela faisait longtemps qu'Emma n'avait plus le droit de faire quoi que ce soit dans la cuisine de Regina – plus depuis qu'elle avait réussi à casser son four.

Finalement incapable de rester sans rien faire, Emma décida de prudemment amener un sujet qui l'intriguait depuis un certain temps.

« Je me demandais… Pourquoi est-ce que Kathryn et Fred n'ont pas d'enfant ? Il y a eu tellement de naissances, et ils semblent heureux… »

« L'occasion ne s'est pas présentée, » répondit Regina doucement.

« Ils ne peuvent pas en avoir. »

« Tink ! »

« Quoi ? » répondit la fée tranquillement. « C'est Emma, elle ne va pas aller le raconter à tout le monde ! »

« Je suis désolée pour eux, » répondit Emma rapidement.

« Ils ont passé une période difficile, » partagea finalement Regina. « Mais ils vont mieux. »

Ayant mis en route le lave-vaisselle, Tink s'excusa et quitta la pièce, et Emma alla pendre sur un crochet près de l'évier un torchon qui avait traîné sur la table. Le fait que l'action l'amène à moins d'un mètre de l'autre femme n'avait bien entendu rien à voir avec cette décision.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Je vais bien, » soupira Regina. « Il ne faut pas suivre Tink dans tous ses délires. »

« Je pense qu'elle est simplement une très bonne amie. Et les bons amis s'inquiètent. »

Elle se tourna vers elle, mais l'expression de Regina restait gardée, comme souvent. Il y avait juste… quelque chose, une atmosphère autour d'elle, un étrange pétillement glacé qui semblait pénétrer dans le cœur et l'esprit d'Emma dès qu'elle s'approchait d'elle.

C'était un avertissement. Quelque chose qui éveillait sa magie.

Si seulement Emma avait su le comprendre…

« J'ai remarqué que tu n'allais plus au port, » remarqua t-elle doucement.

Pendant longtemps, Emma avait rencontré par hasard Regina sur les quais lors de ses patrouilles qui coïncidaient avec les promenades très matinales de l'autre femme. Si au départ elles n'avaient échangé que quelques courtes salutations, celles-ci s'étaient muées en remarques à propos de Henry, puis en discussions banales, puis en réels échanges. Ces rencontres avaient cessé un temps après Neverland, puis avaient doucement repris.

Et bon, peut-être qu'Emma avait toujours fait en sorte que sa patrouille l'amène à croiser Regina à cet endroit. Peut-être même que parfois, elle l'avait attendue.

Et peut-être que ces échanges lui manquaient, qu'elle avait au fil du temps appris à connaître l'autre femme et que cette amitié étrange lui était devenue indispensable, d'autant plus qu'apparemment depuis quelques semaines, Regina évitait même l'établissement de Granny. Sans ces rencontres pas si fortuites, elles ne se voyaient quasiment plus.

Et avec un Henry adolescent, plus indépendant, Emma n'avait plus vraiment de raison de se rendre chez Regina.

« J'ai été occupée ici. »

Lorsqu'Emma haussa un sourcil et garda le silence, Regina consentit à être un peu plus honnête.

« Je dors davantage ces temps-ci. »

« Tu dors plus ? A cause des migraines ? »

« Et puis Tink insiste pour que je passe plus de temps avec elle ou Kathryn. »

L'inquiétude surprit Emma par son intensité.

« Tu as vu un médecin ? »

« Emma, ce sont juste des maux de tête, » expliqua Regina d'un ton plus sec. « Je suis sûre que tu as d'autres choses plus importantes sur lesquelles te concentrer dans cette ville. »

« Si tu le dis. »

« C'est si agréable de ta part de m'accorder le bénéfice du doute. »

« Hey, ce n'est pas moi qui disparait presque de la circulation, okay ? Heureusement que le gamin me donne des nouvelles de temps en temps. Et encore, quand il prend le temps de passer. »

« Est-ce que c'est à propos d'Henry ? » répliqua Regina, les yeux soudain sombres. « Parce que nous nous sommes mises d'accord il y a longtemps. Il choisit où il veut aller. Je n'ai jamais – »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Je dis juste qu'il devient presque aussi élusif que toi, et que ça m'inquiète ! Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il fait tout ce temps à l'extérieur ? Parce que je l'ai presque jamais vu avec des copains, et il me donne toujours une réponse super générique. »

« Il va dans les bois. Se promener. »

« Se promener dans les bois ? Tout ce temps ? » Emma plissa les yeux, sentait dans la façon dont Regina évitait son regard, lui répondait, qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. « Regina, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le regard de l'autre femme était voilé, son visage pâle, étrangement inexpressif.

« Regina ? » Emma fit un pas vers elle avec inquiétude. En l'observant, elle réalisa que Regina avait une autre de ses étranges absences. « Regina ? Hey. »

Elle posa la main sur le bras de l'autre femme et l'effet fut immédiat. Avec une inspiration trop brusque, Regina sursauta, tourna la tête vers elle, ses yeux trop brillants et trop sombres, et fit rapidement un pas en arrière quand elle fut tout à fait revenue à elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient juste de se passer ? »

« Tu devrais partir. »

« Non, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Est-ce que tu as vu un médecin ? Il faut que tu en voies un. »

« Emma, tu devrais partir. Maintenant. »

Il y avait quelque chose de rauque et de tremblant au fond de sa voix. Quelque chose de presque violent dans son regard, et Emma serra les dents. Ça n'était plus arrivé depuis des mois, depuis ces premiers temps après la mort de Cora, lorsqu'elle avait tout risqué pour établir une paix entre sa famille et Regina.

Elle ne consentit à partir que lorsqu'elle remarqua le tremblement et la fatigue qui semblaient secouer tout le corps de l'autre femme.

« Bien. Mais si ça a un rapport avec Henry… »

« Henry va bien. Henry va très bien. »

O

S'il y avait bien une chose inutile parmi toutes, c'était bien l'école.

Une vaste plaisanterie, selon Henry. Il n'y apprenait rien qu'il n'aurait pu glaner dans les livres, même les cours sur l'Histoire de leur monde d'origine n'étaient qu'inepties. Et tous ces adolescents autour de lui…

Ils auraient mieux fait de rester les enfants qu'ils avaient été pendant près de trois décennies, pour ce que leur croissance changeait à l'intérêt général.

Des idiots, tous autant qu'ils étaient, ignares et insignifiants.

Henry tournait dans un couloir quand on lui rentra dedans. Le livre qu'il lisait vola pour aller s'écraser sur le sol. Alors qu'il se penchait pour ramasser ses affaires, agacé, une voix pleine d'arrogance résonna contre les casiers.

« Tiens. N'est-ce pas Son Altesse le prince de Storybrooke ? »

Composé, Henry fourra ses affaires dans son sac et se redressa pour faire face aux trois adolescents devant lui. Celui qui avait parlé, Constance Lavry, le toisait de dix centimètres. Avec son regard clair et ses cheveux en bataille, il était difficile de lui trouver quoi que ce soit de commun avec les Boyd. Il était pourtant le neveu du roi, et il se disait que le père de Constance avait toujours eu du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'en tant que cadet il ne toucherait jamais à la couronne.

Une rancœur contre les royaux au pouvoir que son fils partageait grandement.

Henry, lui, avait depuis longtemps compris que les titres ne servaient à rien, surtout à Storybrooke. Le pouvoir, le _vrai _pouvoir, n'était pas détenu par les marionnettes sur les trônes, mais par ceux qui avait le courage de le saisir, par les plus intelligents, les plus rusés et les plus patients.

Rumple. Bleue. Regina.

Le vrai pouvoir était détenu par les mages.

« Alors, petit prince, on se promène ? »

« Je vais en cours, Lavry. Comme tout le monde. »

« Oui, tu ferais bien de te rappeler où est ta place. »

Il essaya de le contourner et fut bloqué par l'un des acolytes. Allan. Un charmeur aux lèvres fines et aux yeux rieurs.

« Reste un peu avec nous, » sourit Allan, et Henry se retint de soupirer.

« Quel est le problème ? » s'amusa le dernier, John ? Jim ? Un truc dans le genre. Petit et maigre, avec de trop grandes lunettes. « Tu as peur de nous ? »

« Allons, pourquoi aurait-il peur de nous, hein ? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on discute, petit prince. »

« Je m'appelle Henry. »

« Oui, on sait tous comment tu t'appelles. Henry _Mills_. Mais tes mamans ne sont pas là pour te défendre, et à ce qu'on dit, elles ont perdu de leur superbe avec le temps. »

« A part ne rien comprendre aux règles de notre monde, que fait le shérif actuellement ces jours-ci ? »

« Et si les rumeurs ne couraient pas, on aurait pu croire que ton autre mère était morte. »

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, » avertit froidement Henry, sentant sa colère monter.

Il jeta un regard glacé aux trois garçons qui souriaient, tranquilles.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'on lui a retiré toute sa magie. »

« Et qu'elle est magiquement enchaînée à la maison. Que lorsqu'elle en sort, une douleur terrible la force à y retourner. »

« Ça, ce ne serait que justice. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait, elle le mérite bien, et plus encore. »

Il fallut tout son contrôle à Henry pour qu'il n'allonge pas Lavry à cet instant. Il respira, doucement, se recentra selon une technique qu'il avait acquise en parcourant des livres.

« Tu regretteras tes mots, » promit-il néanmoins, sa voix plus grave mais presque détachée.

« Ta mère n'est qu'une garce, il faut t'y faire, personne ne veut d'elle ici. On peut tolérer que tes autres parents se pavanent dans notre ville comme si elle leur appartenait, mais elle ? Tout le monde préfèrerait qu'elle soit morte. »

Sa vision virant dangereusement au rouge, Henry fit un pas vers le garçon. Quelque chose dans son visage, dans ses yeux peut-être, poussa Lavry à se taire et à ne plus bouger, et Henry lutta pour retenir le rictus froid qui menaçait d'apparaître au coin de ses lèvres.

« Je t'interdis de parler de ma mère. Tu ne sais rien d'elle. Elle vous épargne tous chaque jour qui passe, vous ne savez pas ce dont elle est capable. Storybrooke est _sa_ ville, elle vous y tolère mais ça pourrait changer. Tout pourrait changer ici, alors à ta place, Lavry, je me souviendrais de ma vraie place et ferais profil bas. Parce que tu n'es _rien._ »

Exerçant un contrôle phénoménal sur lui-même, Henry parvint à continuer son chemin sans un mot de plus, sans un geste de trop.

L'envie d'agir lui broyait l'estomac, et une promesse gronda dans son cœur.

Une promesse qu'il se fit à lui-même, et qui étira un sourire sur ses lèvres pâles.

O

Henry était rentré pile à l'heure pour le dîner. Comme souvent.

Il n'était jamais en retard, ne lui avait plus donné une occasion d'avoir à le reprendre depuis bien longtemps.

Ils mangèrent ensemble, échangèrent légèrement sur les quelques nouvelles rumeurs courant comme toujours dans leur ville, plaisantèrent sur le fait que Tink découchait une nouvelle fois, puis ils se séparèrent.

Regina attendit une heure avant de descendre au sous-sol. Personne ne venait jamais ici à part elle. Personne ne le pouvait, pas avec les barrières magiques dont elle avait affublé la seule entrée.

Le flash qu'elle avait eu plus tôt tournait et tournait dans son esprit, comme toujours.

(Les cris de Belle, ses pleurs face à une voiture méconnaissable.

Et puis le feu et les cendres.)

Plusieurs fois déjà, elle avait eu la vision d'un habitant de la ville mort dans la violence. De temps à autres, il s'agissait de personnes qu'elle connaissait.

Il y avait une logique, dans ces courtes scènes. Une chronologie, confuse, mais bien réelle.

Une chronologie qui ne collait pas du tout avec son propre monde. En commençant par la date du kidnapping d'Henry. En continuant par le fait qu'Henry avait très vite décidé de vivre chez elle au contraire des évènements des visions, brisant la garde partagée qu'Emma et Regina avaient établie pour lui. Emma, qui d'ailleurs ne vivait pas avec Neal.

Et pourtant, malgré ces différences, beaucoup de choses se recoupaient.

Un peu trop, même.

Lorsqu'une pression monta dans son crâne, Regina sentit sa magie tenter de retenir le flash, comme à chaque fois. Et comme souvent, elle échoua, et les images défilèrent devant ses yeux.

(Granny, pâle, hocha la tête face aux pleurs de Snow, face à son aveu.

Ruby était morte.)

Quand elle reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait, elle ne se tenait debout que par pure habitude. La pièce autour d'elle demeurait floue et elle lutta pour inspirer et expirer.

Doucement.

Inspirer et expirer.

La douleur, violente, commença à diminuer.

Alors elle leva les yeux sur le mur en face d'elle. L'observa un instant.

Inspirer et expirer.

Elle avait depuis longtemps découvert que si elle n'exorcisait pas les horribles visions de son esprit d'une façon ou d'une autre, elles la consumaient.

Inspirer.

Expirer.

Alors avec une main tremblante et moite, elle attrapa le carnet près d'elle, puis le crayon.

Et tenta d'ignorer le monde.

O

_« Maman ? »_

_« Oui, chéri ? »_

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est en fait, l'amour ? »_

_Elle haussa les sourcils et se redressa un peu sur le lit. Le livre qu'elle venait de lire à son fils semblait soudain lourd sur ses genoux, alors elle le posa sur le meuble près d'elle._

_La maternité avait été un mystère pour elle, même lorsqu'elle avait enfin tenu Henry dans ses bras, encore toute tremblante à l'idée d'être si loin de Storybrooke, d'être au cœur de cette ville étrangère dans ce monde qui n'était pas sien. Incapable de se raccrocher aux maigres souvenirs positifs de sa propre enfance, elle tentait simplement de faire de son mieux._

_Alors la plupart du temps, Regina volait en aveugle, seule et confuse et anxieuse, et elle espérait ne pas trop faire d'erreurs, ne pas pousser Henry à grandir comme elle, dépendant et faible, plein de rancœur enfouie. Elle espérait surtout qu'il ne finirait pas comme elle, détaché, froid et égoïste._

_« Maman ? »_

_« L'amour, c'est quand… c'est quand tu tiens beaucoup à quelqu'un. Quand son bonheur te rend heureux, et quand ses larmes te font du mal. »_

_« Comme nous ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Mais nous, on se mariera pas. »_

_« Non, » s'amusa t-elle. « Ce n'est pas le même amour. Il y a plein de sortes d'amour. »_

_« Mais comment tu sais si tu aimes quelqu'un comme les mariés s'aiment ? »_

_« Oh. Eh bien… » Elle réfléchit, songea à Daniel, sentit son cœur se serrer et essaya d'éclaircir ses pensées. « Je crois que tu le sais, c'est tout. C'est dans ton cœur, tu peux le sentir. »_

_« Mais comment ? »_

_« Cette personne, elle te comprendra. Et tu voudras la comprendre aussi. Tu voudras lui parler, tout le temps, tous les jours, et la voir aussi. La toucher, et la faire sourire, et entendre tout ce qu'elle a à dire. Et tu te sentiras bien avec elle. En sécurité. Comme si tu pouvais tout lui dire. Et tu seras heureux d'être là, avec elle. »_

_« Mais pourquoi alors dans l'histoire le sorcier il dit que l'amour c'est compliqué ? Ça a l'air simple. »_

_Il l'observait, le nez froncé, si confus, si innocent. Elle se contenta de lui sourire et de passer ses doigts sur son front._

_« Parce que parfois il n'est pas facile d'être honnête avec soi-même. Et avec l'autre aussi. Parce que parfois, on peut avoir peur d'être heureux. Peur d'être blessé. Et pour se protéger, on peut être sourd face à ce que dit notre cœur. »_

_« C'est stupide. »_

_Elle ne put empêcher son petit rire._

_« Sans doute. Maintenant dors. Tu as école demain. »_

_O_

Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait là.

Kathryn n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler pour aller faire du shopping ou boire un café ou elle ne savait quoi d'autre. Tink se forçait sans doute à revenir à la maison plusieurs fois par jour pour garder un œil sur elle.

L'idée qu'elle les inquiétait à ce point la rendait presque malade.

L'idée que quelqu'un pouvait s'inquiéter pour elle la stupéfiait, surtout.

Elle ignorait complètement comment reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Comment persuader Tink que le fait de dormir comme une pierre jusqu'à onze heures du matin était simplement sa nouvelle manière de profiter de la vie. Comment faire croire à Kathryn qu'elle ne consommait pas plus d'aspirine que d'aliments.

Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ?

Les visions étaient plus régulières, les migraines plus violentes, et elle ignorait ce qui lui arrivait.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle était seule. Seule avec ces maux.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'Henry était tout ce qui comptait.

Alors pourquoi était-elle ici, quelques jours avant le quinzième anniversaire de son fils, au lieu d'essayer de trouver une solution ?

L'air de l'océan était humide, et froid, et il était très tôt. Il n'y avait personne alentours. Son cœur manqua un battement, elle prit une inspiration brusque et contrôla la montée de magie en elle.

Cette énergie qui ne cessait de bouillonner sous la surface, puisque personne ne parvenait apparemment à annihiler la magie et la frontière autour de Storybrooke. Son estomac se noua et elle refoula ses pensées.

Discipliner son esprit lui permettait d'éviter les flashs parfois.

Elle pouvait les percevoir, ces résidus d'une magie à la fois étrangère et familière qui flottaient encore dans son esprit et qui constituaient les traces d'un sort aussi puissant que précis.

Une barrière avait un jour été érigée là pour emprisonner quelque chose, des souvenirs ou des rêves ou des connaissances, et ces informations s'échappaient d'une faille dans la magie sous forme de visions douloureuses et trop vives.

Mais la fissure devenait très vite un gouffre et les flashs se transformaient en scènes, les scènes en certitudes. Dans ses flashs aussi, elle s'était souvent tenue là, debout, à observer l'océan. Rarement seule.

D'ailleurs…

« Hey. »

Emma s'approcha, non sans surprise, et se tint à un mètre d'elle. Regina ferma une seconde les yeux, laissa sa magie s'accoutumer à la présence de l'autre femme.

Lorsqu'elle était fatiguée, la proximité de l'énergie si brillante et indomptée d'Emma perturbait son équilibre fragile.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici. »

« J'avais besoin d'air. »

Comme si elle comprenait tous les tenants et les aboutissants de cette phrase bien quelconque, Emma hocha la tête et posa ses mains sur la barrière métallique devant elles.

« Est-ce qu'Henry a changé d'avis ? »

« Non, » répondit Regina. « Il ne veut pas d'une fête. »

« Même pas avec un ou deux copains ? »

« Il préfère être seul avec nous. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça. »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça, » répondit Emma légèrement, trop légèrement. Il était évident que l'isolement d'Henry la perturbait un peu. « Je trouve ça dommage. Il y a tellement de gens qui l'adorent. »

C'était vrai. Henry était courtois, poli, souriant. Même s'il était très distant et solitaire, les gens l'appréciaient.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure-ci ? »

Emma soupira.

« Je patrouille. Il y a eu un autre cambriolage hier. »

« Oh ? »

« Chez les Lavry. Bizarrement, la seule chose ayant disparu est la chevalière qu'ils avaient offert à leur fils. Et je n'ai pas trouvé trace d'effraction. Peut-être que le voleur avait une clé. Ou qu'il n'y a pas eu de vol du tout, que le gamin a vendu ou perdu le bijou et qu'il n'ose rien dire. En tout cas, je me retrouve de corvée de patrouille. »

« Je vois. Mais tu as des adjoints pour ça. »

« Neal et David ont d'autres choses à faire. »

Du coin de l'œil, Regina étudia l'autre femme du regard. Elle avait l'air un peu fatiguée. Elle avait surtout l'air seule.

Elle tenta de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'Henry lui avait parlé d'Emma, de ses visites chez elle. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'Emma n'était plus venue partager un de leurs repas. Regina passait tellement de temps à lutter pour rester connectée à la réalité qu'elle n'avait que peu de temps pour le reste. Seulement pour Henry.

Près d'elle, Emma sortit de nulle part un thermos et deux gobelets.

« Envie d'un café ? »

Elle l'observait, attendant sa réponse, et en cette froide matinée ses yeux verts brillaient d'une pale et chaude lueur.

Peut-être qu'elle avait le temps pour un café.

O

« Ou tout le monde pourrait retourner dans l'autre monde, » proposa Emma en haussant les épaules et en terminant son deuxième café.

Son gobelet vide dans la main, Regina secoua la tête.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait y trouver. »

« Qui sait ? »

Elles s'étaient assises sur l'un des bancs du quai. Si Emma avait été un peu plus sentimentale, elle l'aurait peut-être appelé leur banc. Après tout, à chaque fois qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées là, c'était sur celui-ci qu'elles avaient pris place.

« Ma mère aurait aimé qu'on le fête tous ensemble cette année. L'anniversaire du gamin, je veux dire. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Emma tourna la tête vers elle et observa son expression curieuse.

« Parce que ça pourrait être sympa ? » avança t-elle. L'occasionnelle innocence de Regina l'étonnait toujours. « Parce qu'on serait tous ensemble ? Et ce serait plus pratique, plutôt que de forcer le gamin à passer le déjeuner chez les uns, le dîner chez les autres. Il y aura plus d'ambiance ! »

« J'en suis sûre. »

Amusée, Emma sourit.

« Tant que personne n'en arrive aux mains. Ou au poison. »

« Ce qui retire tout son potentiel à cette fête, tu avoueras. »

« Je pense qu'Henry aimera. »

« Bien. »

Il était si facile de faire plier Regina simplement en prononçant le prénom de leur fils. Trop facile, même.

Emma n'aimait pas beaucoup la façon dont ces ombres mystérieuses étouffaient les étincelles dans les yeux de Regina. La passion et le défi qui avaient pourtant toujours habité ce regard lui manquaient.

« Il y a quelque chose qui me travaille depuis longtemps. »

« Quoi ? »

Emma posa son gobelet près d'elle et fronça les sourcils.

« C'est une coïncidence bizarre que Hook ait décidé de partir sans un mot ou un coup d'éclat juste avant la disparition de la magie il y a quatre ans. »

« Si tu insinues que Hook est responsable, tu as tort. Il était très loin d'être capable d'une tel fait. »

« Pourquoi serait-il parti comme ça, dans ce cas ? C'est complètement insensé. Où est-il allé ? »

« Qui sait ? Ce pirate a pu être attiré vers d'autres contrées par l'appât du gain ou même un peu de rhum. Il s'est sans doute réveillé et a réalisé qu'il ne pourrait jamais tuer Rumple. »

« Je n'y crois pas. Je n'y ai jamais cru. »

« Peut-être qu'il avait un plan, mais qu'il a rencontré des difficultés. Peut-être qu'il est mort. »

« Peut-être, » souffla Emma. « Mais personne n'arrive à comprendre comment la magie a pu disparaître et comment le refaire. Et Tamara et ce type, Mendell, qui sont partis comme ça, du jour au lendemain, avant de disparaître. Ça ne t'intrigue pas ? »

« Un peu, » avoua Regina. « Mais nous avons discuté de tout ça à l'époque, et nous n'avons jamais rien trouvé. Et puis d'un autre côté, ce que nous ignorons ne peut nous toucher. »

Un frisson glacé parcourut la colonne vertébrale d'Emma, et elle reconnut là un signe de sa magie. Mais, incapable de l'interpréter, elle se contenta de savoir que cette phrase dissimulait bien plus d'une vérité pour Regina, et elle se tourna vers elle.

« Peut-être, mais ça peut tout aussi bien nous détruire. »

« Tu t'inquiètes pour Storybrooke ? »

« Pas toi ? »

Elle la défia du regard, et Regina se contenta de maintenir l'échange. Rien ni dans ses yeux ni sur son visage ne trahissait ce qu'elle pensait, et Emma regrettait l'époque où elle parvenait à détecter les grandes lignes de ses intentions.

« Comment vont tes migraines ? »

Avec un soupir qu'Emma faillit ne pas déceler, Regina se leva et passa ses mains dans ses poches.

« Je vais bien, » se contenta t-elle de dire. « Il faut que je rentre. Et je doute qu'il serait bon qu'on apprenne que le shérif passe plus de deux heures assise sur un banc alors qu'elle devrait être en train de patrouiller. »

Elle commença à s'éloigner et quelque chose dans le cœur d'Emma se tendit douloureusement. Alors elle se leva trop vite, attrapa le bras de Regina trop brusquement et la coupa tandis que la sorcière l'informait de son intention de l'appeler pour l'anniversaire d'Henry.

« Je m'inquiète. »

A son contact, tout le corps de Regina se figea, et Emma se rendit compte qu'elles n'avaient plus eu aucun contact physique depuis Neverland. Et même si l'acte semblait juste, naturel, elle lâcha rapidement son bras et rencontra le regard surpris de l'autre femme.

Et dans sa tête, une voix explosa, la sienne, mais pas vraiment la sienne.

_Veille sur elle._

« Je m'inquiète, » réitéra t-elle, ayant soudain besoin de briser ce cocon de silence les emprisonnant depuis plusieurs années.

Et là, Regina fit quelque chose qui la stupéfia.

Elle lui sourit. Un petit sourire, doux, triste, un peu confus.

« Je sais. »

Et elle partit.

O

« Comment a-t-il eu le culot de te dire ça ? » s'insurgea Mary-Margaret en posant le plat sur la table, alors qu'Henry et David prenaient leur place pour le déjeuner.

« C'est George, » répondit l'homme pour toute réponse en servant de l'eau dans les trois verres.

« Et alors ? Il a de la chance d'être libre, après ce qu'il a fait. Il mérite amplement ce bracelet électronique après ce qu'il a fait à Billy et ce qu'il a essayé de faire à Ruby. Déjà qu'il continue à colporter toutes ces horribles histoires sur notre famille. Tous ces mensonges… »

« On ne peut pas empêcher les gens de parler. Le conseil municipal a approuvé nos nominations, à Neal et à moi. Croire qu'on tient à diriger cette ville est idiot. Le Maire n'a rien à voir avec nous, que je sache, et aucun d'entre nous n'est au conseil. » Il accepta l'assiette de poulet et de riz que lui tendit Mary-Margaret avant de continuer. « Quoiqu'il avait certaines choses à dire quant au rôle de Kathryn au conseil. »

« Kathryn ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est l'amie de maman, » devina Henry en levant les yeux au ciel. Il était parvenu à rester silencieux jusque-là, mais il y avait des limites. « Et qu'il ne doit pas apprécier que Kathryn soit devenue procureur à sa place. »

« Regina n'a causé aucun problème à cette ville depuis des années et tout le monde sait que Kathryn fait de l'excellent travail. » Elle planta sa fourchette un peu brusquement dans sa viande et soupira. « Et quoi ensuite ? Il va m'accuser d'avoir gardé ma position de professeur dans le but de laver le cerveau des enfants de Storybrooke et d'en faire mes sujets ? »

« C'est probablement déjà fait. »

« Henry, » lui reprocha t-elle.

« Quoi ? Vous êtes vraiment sourds si vous n'entendez pas tout ce qui circule. »

« Les gens aiment parler, » tempéra son grand-père. « Ça ne veut rien dire, même si c'est énervant au plus haut point. »

« C'est tellement facile, de les laisser faire. Eux, ils vivent leur nouvelle vie bien tranquille et en profitent bien, mais ils n'ont jamais rien fait pour l'obtenir. C'est maman qui la leur a apportée et c'est vous qui vous êtes battus pour qu'ils la gardent. »

« Henry, » souffla Mary-Margaret, surprise par ses propos et la conviction derrière ses mots. « Commérer n'est pas un crime. »

« Peut-être pas jusqu'à ce que ça en devienne un. On sait tous que si maman essayait de vivre comme tout le monde, ils réagiraient. George et d'autres feraient en sorte que tout le monde s'y oppose et ces crétins les suivraient. Et vous, vous feriez quoi, hein ? Vous resteriez là à essayer de discuter ? »

« Ta mère est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut et – »

« George ne devrait pas avoir le droit de dire toutes ces horreurs sur nous ! » protesta Henry, outré. « Si on faisait la même chose, tout le monde s'indignerait ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est traité différemment ? »

« Parce que les gens ont les yeux rivés sur nous, et que nous devons montrer l'exemple, » expliqua calmement David. « Rien n'est jamais résolu par – »

« Les paroles ne résolvent rien, » lâcha Henry, amer. « On est tous coincés dans cette ville et dans cette vie ordinaire. On doit vivre avec eux mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on doive supporter que George ou d'autres crachent sur notre famille alors qu'ils nous doivent la vie. »

« Henry ! » protesta Snow. « Nous ne sommes pas leurs leaders, nous n'avons que le pouvoir qu'ils nous donnent et ce pouvoir nous devons l'utiliser à bon escient. »

« C'est nous qui leur donnons du pouvoir à ne jamais rien faire pour contrôler nos vies, » maugréa t-il en se levant et en attrapant son sac.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Je retourne au lycée. J'ai oublié que j'avais un truc à faire en math avant le cours. Et j'ai besoin d'air. »

O

_« Maman, maman ! »_

_Regina se précipita vers l'entrée de l'école et son petit garçon. Dès qu'il l'avait aperçue, Henry s'était mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes, ses petits bras tendus vers elle._

_Il n'avait commencé l'école que depuis deux semaines, et si ces idiots de professeurs avaient laissé quoi que ce soit arriver à son bébé, elle se promit qu'elle le leur ferait payer._

_A Storybrooke, les accidents pouvaient vite arriver après tout, et être effacés des mémoires dès le lendemain._

_« Maman ! »_

_« Henry ! Je suis là. Je suis là. »_

_Elle le serra contre elle, le berça un peu, rassuré de le sentir dans ses bras, de sentir sa chaleur, son odeur._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, bébé ? »_

_Entre deux hoquets larmoyants, Henry se détacha un peu d'elle pour lui montrer la peluche qu'il tenait._

_« Lily, » gémit-il._

_Perdue, Regina le laissa s'agripper à son cou et se redressa avec son fils dans les bras. La maîtresse d'Henry se tenait plus loin, debout, visiblement nerveuse et hésitante. Le regard glacé de Regina l'invita à s'approcher, et vite._

_« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » gronda t-elle._

_La femme se tordit les mains un instant, pâle, et lutta pour retrouver sa voix, si bien que Regina maudit cet effet du sortilège qui avait rendu les habitants si craintifs à son égard._

_« Il… Un accident, Madame le Maire. J-juste… Les enfants jouaient, et Henry n'a – n'a pas voulu laisser son doudou… Au cours du jeu, la peluche est tombée, et les enfants ont… ont marché dessus… »_

_« Maman, Lily est cassée, » pleura Henry dans son oreille._

_« Oh, » souffla Regina, une vague d'immense soulagement la foudroyant presque sur place. _

_Elle attrapa le petit sac Spiderman d'Henry et se dirigea vers sa voiture, sans un regard ni même un mot pour l'incapable institutrice. Elle installa son fils dans son siège auto et sécha ses larmes avec un petit sourire._

_« Ca va aller, chéri. »_

_« Lily est cassée. »_

_Le regard trop brillant, Henry avait les joues encore mouillées de larmes et le cœur meurtri de Regina se serra douloureusement. Une vague d'amour passa dans ses veines, réchauffa son ventre, et elle lutta pour lui sourire._

_« Est-ce que je peux voir Lily ? »_

_Le petit garçon hocha la tête, ses yeux braqués dans les siens et, prudemment, desserra sa prise sur l'écureuil que Regina lui prit doucement. Elle examina le doudou, y trouva une grosse déchirure et plusieurs tâches, mais rien d'irréparable._

_« Lily n'est pas cassée. Elle est juste blessée. Et nous allons la soigner. »_

_« Vraiment ? » murmura Henry, le regard plein d'espoir._

_« Oui, vraiment. »_

_« Et elle va être toute réparée ? »_

_« Oui. Tu es prêt ? »_

_Elle allait fermer la voiture quand Henry cria._

_« Maman, Lily ! » _

_Il tendait les bras vers elle et elle retint une grimace en avisant l'état dégoûtant du doudou. Mais Henry avait encore les joues rosies par ses sanglots, alors avec réluctance, elle consentit à ce qu'il sert sa peluche contre lui, se promettant de lui faire prendre un bain dès qu'elle aurait réparé le doudou._

_Il refusa de goûter ou de se laver tant qu'ils n'auraient pas soigné Lily, alors Regina se mit au travail tout de suite. Elle sortit le nécessaire à couture et, sous le regard trop sérieux et attentif d'Henry, perché sur une chaise à côté d'elle, elle entreprit de rendre au doudou sa forme d'antan._

_Lorsqu'elle lui présenta l'écureuil, ses reprises presque invisibles, les yeux d'Henry s'écarquillèrent d'émerveillement et se remplirent de paillettes de joie._

_« Maman, tu l'as réparée toute ! »_

_L'admiration avec laquelle il la regarda alors poussa presque des larmes dans les yeux de Regina et elle ne put retenir son grand sourire, se sentant ridiculement fière._

_« Oui. »_

_« Lily va mieux maintenant ? »_

_« Elle va très bien, mon chéri. Mais Henry et Lily ont tous les deux besoin d'un bain. »_

_Il fronça le nez mais consentit à ce qu'elle mette l'écureuil dans le lave-linge. Il refusa cependant de quitter sa peluche des yeux une seconde et s'assit en tailleur devant le hublot, les bras croisés. Regina prit sur elle pour ne pas le soulever et aller le mettre dans la baignoire et elle s'installa tout près de lui._

_« Maman ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Pourquoi ils ont fait du mal à Lily ? »_

_« Oh, je ne crois pas que les autres enfants voulaient lui faire du mal. C'était un accident, tu comprends ? »_

_« Mais ils lui ont fait du mal quand même. Pourquoi les gens font du mal ? »_

_Regina avala sa salive de travers, et l'espace d'un instant elle crut pouvoir sentir cette magie, noire et destructrice, courir dans son sang. Elle entendit les cris de ses victimes, et elle lutta pour garder les idées claires. Son regard concentré sur le hublot de la machine, elle réussit à contrôler sa réaction._

_« C'est compliqué, Henry. Il peut y avoir des tas de raisons possibles. »_

_« Mais c'est pas bien. »_

_« Non, ce n'est pas bien, » acquiesça t-elle, luttant pour cacher les larmes blotties dans sa voix parce qu'elle avait fait beaucoup de mauvaises choses, beaucoup, mais personne ne pourrait dire qu'elle n'avait pas réussi avec Henry. « Tu as raison, chéri. »_

_Les yeux toujours concentrés sur l'eau et la mousse qui tournaient dans l'espoir d'apercevoir sa précieuse peluche, Henry leva le menton et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine._

_« Moi, je vais protéger Lily maintenant. Et toi aussi, je te protégerai. Et je ferai jamais du mal à personne. »_

_« Tu sais que je t'aime très fort, Henry ? »_

_Il leva la tête vers elle et sourit, ce grand sourire plein d'innocence et de fierté auquel il manquait deux dents, et elle se laissa un instant bercer par cette lumière émanant de lui._

_Et pria pour qu'il ne change jamais._

O

« Les choses sont devenues plus compliquées, » soupira Emma, ses mains autour de sa tasse de café.

Regina resta debout de l'autre côté de la table, à l'observer. Son calme et cette tension dans ses épaules inquiétaient Emma, mais elle préféra taire ses questions. Il y avait plus urgent à discuter.

« Il est mort comment ? »

« Crise cardiaque, apparemment ? Ce qui n'a aucun sens. Il avait seize ans et était en parfaite bonne santé. Et tout à coup, il s'écroule dans le gymnase, comme ça ? »

« Sa famille doit avoir des questions. »

« M'en parle pas. On verra à l'autopsie. »

« L'autopsie ? »

« Les parents ont insisté, ils veulent être sûrs que c'est bien une crise cardiaque. Oh, il y avait autre chose d'étrange. »

« Quoi ? »

Sa voix était trop détachée, et Emma observa Regina un instant, la façon dont son regard ne rencontrait pas le sien, dont ses mains bougeaient, sans arrêt. Une chanson lente passait à la radio, allumée dans une autre pièce, comme toujours, et Emma se demanda si l'autre femme parvenait à en tirer le moindre réconfort ces temps-ci.

« Tu sais, cette chevalière qu'ils avaient déclarée volée il y a quelques semaines ? Eh bien elle était au doigt du gamin. Un de ses copains a dit qu'il l'avait retrouvée au fond de son casier ce matin. »

« Elle n'avait pas été volée finalement. »

« Ou alors quelqu'un l'a remise là. »

« Ça me paraît tiré par les cheveux. »

Son café oublié, Emma avait toute son attention tournée vers Regina, la magie dans son sang éveillant tous ses sens.

« Regina, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ? » interrogea t-elle, faisant attention à garder toute forme d'accusation loin de son ton.

Enfin, le regard chocolat rencontra le sien.

« Pardon ? »

« Ma question est très simple. »

« Es-tu en train d'insinuer quelque chose ? »

« Non ! Bien sûr que non. C'est juste… Tu es tellement distante. »

Regina haussa un sourcil, et Emma ne s'en laissa pas compter.

« Tu ne l'es pas autant d'habitude. Pas avec moi, » précisa t-elle, consciente de s'engager sur un terrain glissant. « Est-ce que… Je veux dire, le temps peut être long et – »

« Si j'avais envie de travailler de nouveau, je ne m'en priverais pas. »

« Okay. Bien. C'est juste qu'Henry semble penser que ce n'est pas seulement un choix. »

« Henry ? »

« Ouais, » confirma Emma. « Quoi ? Tu n'as pas remarqué à quel point il est protecteur ces dernières années ? J'ai parfois l'impression… Je crois qu'il nous en veut. »

« De quoi ? »

Etait-ce elle, ou la voix de Regina était un peu trop étranglée ? Il y avait une étincelle dans ses yeux, quelque chose de douloureux qu'Emma n'avait que rarement vu. De la peur. Non, plus fort que ça.

« De la situation. Du fait que tu restes ici alors que tout le monde continue tranquillement sa vie à se plaindre sans cesse. Du fait qu'au lieu d'utiliser ta magie, tu l'étouffes. Du fait que la ville a une connaissance erronée de l'histoire, de toi. »

« Pourquoi vous en voudrait-il ? J'ai décidé de rester ici, et j'étais d'accord pour arrêter la magie. Et quelle importance, ce que pensent ces crétins ? »

Emma fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que tu rencontres des difficultés avec les autres habitants ? »

Face à ses parents ou à elle, personne (à part certains anciens ennemis) n'avait jamais rien dit d'ouvertement hostile à l'encontre de Regina, plus depuis leur déclaration de paix. Mais elle n'était pas naïve au point de penser que tout le monde voyait d'un bon œil le fait que Regina restait libre de ses mouvements.

Elle s'attendit à ce que l'autre femme lui mente, comme elle l'avait fait ces trois dernières années. Pourtant, après un court silence, ce fut une forme de vérité qui passa les lèvres de Regina.

« Rien que je ne puisse contrôler. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? » demanda Emma, un peu furieuse, vexée aussi, car même si elle avait toujours su la vérité, l'entendre était une toute autre chose.

Elle pensait que Regina et elle étaient au-delà de telles cachoteries. Elles avaient parlé de tellement de choses déjà, du passé, de leurs espoirs même, elles se faisaient confiance.

N'est-ce pas ?

« Parce que ça n'aurait servi à rien. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Des bêtises d'idiots lâches et puérils. »

Emma la fusilla du regard jusqu'à ce que Regina soupire et consente à expliquer.

« Des mots dans la boite aux lettres, des remarques lors de certaines sorties,… Vraiment, Emma, c'est rien. Et ça a tendance à se calmer. »

La première année après la trêve s'était passée dans une ville sans magie. Les gens avaient dû y puiser un certain réconfort et, engaillardis par le fait que la Méchante Reine ne pourrait venir leur arracher le cœur dans leur sommeil, ils y avaient vu le feu vert pour témoigner leurs sentiments vengeurs. Avec le retour de la magie, ces attitudes avaient dû se calmer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de notoriété commune que Regina n'utilisait plus ses pouvoirs.

La plupart des gens pensait que c'était pour faire plaisir à Henry et le garder avec elle, alors qu'en réalité, Regina le faisait _pour_ Henry, pour le préserver, lui.

Un sentiment de colère monta en Emma qui lutta un instant contre les picotements de la magie en elle, et elle se força à ne surtout pas imaginer ce qu'avaient pu être les mots des habitants.

« Emma, je te dis que ce n'est rien. Ça a presque cessé, les gens se sont désintéressés depuis longtemps. »

« Henry sait. »

« Je fais en sorte d'aller relever le courrier moi-même, mais il est arrivé que Tink ou Henry y aillent. Franchement, on jette tout ce qui n'est pas officiel sans même les ouvrir. »

« Tu aurais dû me le dire, c'est du harcèlement. »

« Je crois que tu as bien d'autres choses à faire que d'enquêter sur ça. » Regina hésita. « Je suis plus inquiète sur ce qu'Henry entend, franchement. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles discutaient de cela, mais toutes les deux avaient eu plusieurs discussions avec leur fils à ce sujet au fil des ans, et Henry avait toujours été catégorique.

Si les gens lui faisaient des remarques désobligeantes, il les ignorait simplement.

Et puisque personne dans cette ville n'était assez fou pour poser ne serait-ce que le doigt sur Henry Mills, et qu'Henry était un garçon équilibré et fort, il n'y avait pas eu de raison de s'angoisser davantage.

Mais Emma s'était toujours demandée si le fait qu'Henry soit si solitaire n'était pas dû au traitement qu'il recevait ou non de la part de ses camarades.

« Les fées disent qu'il leur faudra quelques semaines pour rassembler les objets magiques et la poudre nécessaires à leur première tentative sur la barrière, » expliqua brusquement Emma, lentement, d'une voix contrôlée. « Les vols les ont ralenties mais elles y arriveront. » Elle ne manqua pas l'étrange soulagement dans les yeux de Regina à l'entente de cette nouvelle. « Lorsque la barrière ne sera plus en place, je vous emmènerai, Henry et toi, loin d'ici. »

Elle n'avait pas prévu de dire cela à voix haute. L'avait pensé, souvent, depuis longtemps, mais n'avait pas voulu le dire à voix haute.

Parce qu'il s'échappait de ces mots un peu trop de vérités, ces vérités autour desquelles Regina et elle dansaient constamment ces derniers temps.

« Emma… » souffla doucement l'autre femme, un peu pâle.

Mais Emma rencontra son regard sans ciller, parce que sa magie la dérangeait constamment ces derniers jours, parce que quelque chose tournait et tournait dans son esprit, juste à la limite de sa conscience, sans que jamais elle ne parvienne à saisir cette pensée et à la décrypter.

_Veille sur elle_.

Elle voulait veiller sur Regina. Elle le voulait vraiment.

Mais elle ne parvenait pas à saisir le danger, ne parvenait pas à analyser toutes ces informations qui tournaient dans son esprit comme si une chose l'empêchait de faire les recoupements, l'empêchait d'assembler le puzzle. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'elle n'aimerait pas du tout l'image qu'il formerait, et peut-être que c'était ça, son instinct de préservation, qui faisait qu'elle ne tissait pas correctement tous ses brins qu'elle saisissait chaque jour.

Si seulement elle parvenait à comprendre d'où venait cette voix, à se souvenir de ces rêves qui la réveillaient en sursaut la nuit.

Elle voulait veiller sur Regina, la protéger, la préserver de ce quelque chose qui voilait sans cesse son regard ces dernières années.

Mais elle avait l'impression qu'au contraire, c'était Regina qui veillait sur elle.

Regina qui lui cachait des choses pour la préserver.

« Je crois juste… » Elle buta contre ses mots, lutta pour conserver cet équilibre précaire sur lequel elles se tenaient ces derniers temps. « Je pense que ça nous ferait du bien à toutes les deux, d'être loin de la magie. Et ça fera du bien Henry de voir autre chose, d'autres gens. Il… il est renfermé ces derniers temps. »

« Henry est un bon garçon. »

« Je sais, » rassura Emma, et elle trouvait aussi étrange que touchant cet instinct viscéral qui semblait pousser Regina et Henry à sans cesse se défendre l'un l'autre ces derniers temps. « Mais il est trop solitaire, Regina. Et il a besoin de voir le monde, le vrai, et de construire son avenir sur de meilleures bases que ce que Storybrooke et ses règles sans cesse changeantes ont à lui offrir. Je sais que vous êtes attachés à Storybrooke… »

Un sourire étrange, dangereusement las, coupa la blonde.

« Emma, » partagea Regina d'une voix rauque, « si j'ai une certaine forme d'attachement à cette ville, ce n'est en aucun cas affectif. Storybrooke et ses habitants, la plupart de ses habitants, n'ont aucune valeur à mes yeux. Et je crois… je crois qu'Henry partage cet avis. »

Encore une idée qui ne se forma qu'à demi dans la tête d'Emma avant de s'évanouir trop rapidement pour qu'elle l'attrape. Quelque chose se serra dans sa poitrine et elle ravala une soudaine crainte.

Il y avait une finalité dans le ton de Regina qui la glaça l'espace d'une seconde.

« Regina… »

« Henry va arriver. Comment comptes-tu lui dire ? »

« Me dire quoi ? » demanda l'adolescent en entrant dans le salon. « Hey, Ma. Me dire quoi ? »

A quinze ans et quelques mois, il avait tout l'allure d'un jeune homme. Un peu plus grand que Regina, mince, la voix de plus en plus grave. Le regard vif, les mots toujours contrôlés, le sourire charmeur.

Il y avait tant de raisons pour Emma d'être fière d'être une mère.

« Henry, » commença t-elle, lançant un coup d'œil à Regina. Mais l'autre femme se tenait en retrait, le visage fermé, le regard sur leur fils, alors Emma n'eut d'autre choix que de continuer. « J'ai été appelé au lycée aujourd'hui. Au gymnase. L'équipe de basket s'entraînait. »

Il l'observait, entre curiosité et ennui, et Emma chercha un instant ses mots.

« Un de tes camarades est mort. Constance Lavry. Il semble avoir fait un arrêt cardiaque. »

Rien ne changea vraiment sur le visage d'Henry. Juste une tension, un froncement de sourcil.

« Oh, » souffla t-il, les épaules un peu basses.

« Je suis désolée. Tu le connaissais ? »

« De vue. Je crois pas qu'on aurait pu être amis. »

Il détacha ses yeux d'elle pour rencontrer ceux de Regina, et les deux échangèrent un regard bien étrange. Une sorte de tension envahit soudainement le salon et la magie d'Emma _crépita_ sous sa peau, son souffle se coupa sans explication. Son instinct lui hurlait d'attraper son arme et elle fronça les sourcils, complètement perdue.

Henry finit par détacher son regard de celui de sa mère pour le poser sur Emma, et même si l'échange n'avait duré que quelques secondes, elle put sentir la sueur couler dans son dos.

« Et sinon, quoi de neuf ? »

« Rien. »

A part l'adolescent mort.

« Je vais attraper une pomme, j'ai un peu faim. »

« Emma va aux écuries tout à l'heure, rejoindre David. Tu pourrais peut-être te joindre à eux ? » proposa soudain Regina, sa voix légère, presque musicale.

Henry rencontra son regard et sourit.

« Pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai pas vu mon cheval depuis la semaine dernière. Je peux ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Emma immédiatement. « Va chercher tes affaires. »

Il sortit du salon pour rejoindre les escaliers et Emma se tourna vers Regina, le cœur cognant contre sa poitrine pour une raison qu'elle demeurait incapable de comprendre.

« Il n'a pas eu l'air perturbé. Tant mieux, » souffla t-elle, mais ses mots sonnaient étranges à ses propres oreilles.

Depuis Neverland et les horreurs qu'Henry y avait vues, Emma faisait tout son possible pour le tenir éloigné de toute forme de danger ou de criminalité.

« Oui, » répondit Regina, la voix basse étrangement détachée. « Tant mieux. »

« Bon… Je vais récupérer mes affaires. »

Elle allait quitter la pièce quand Regina lui attrapa le bras, sans force mais avec fermeté.

« Je crois qu'il serait bon pour Henry de passer plus de temps avec toi. »

« Je veux bien, mais tu sais comment il est. Et à son âge, on a d'autres choses à faire que de traîner avec ses mères. »

« Emma, il devrait vraiment passer plus de temps avec toi. Il en passe trop avec moi, je crois. »

« Quoi ? Henry adore être avec toi. Vous avez vos discussions autour de vos lectures et d'autres… trucs. »

Et toutes ces blagues secrètes et ces soirées films et ces choses qui avaient tendance à nourrir la jalousie d'Emma ces dernières années.

Mais il y avait une urgence dans le ton de Regina qui poussa Emma à acquiescer. Elle posa sa main sur celle de l'autre femme et la serra.

« J'essayerai de passer plus de temps avec lui, » promit-elle.

Une partie de la tension présente dans le corps de Regina s'échappa mais sa main dans celle d'Emma était froide. Et elle tremblait.

« Regina, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Ma, je suis prêt. On y va ? »

Avec réluctance, Emma se sépara de l'autre femme et se tourna vers leur fils.

« On y va. »

Bientôt, il n'y aurait plus de frontière autour de Storybrooke.

Bientôt, la magie s'envolerait, ils seraient tous libres et Emma retrouverait enfin le contrôle. Parce que ce monde-là, avec ses règles et sa magie, elle ne le comprenait tout simplement pas, avait toujours l'impression d'être trois kilomètres derrière les autres.

Bientôt, Emma pourrait insister pour avoir des réponses sans craindre de tout briser, elle pourrait montrer à Regina et à Henry le monde au-delà de la barrière, la vraie vie.

Elle effacerait les ombres dans leurs yeux, ces émotions qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Il lui fallait juste encore un peu de patience.

Bientôt.

O

Dans sa vie, Regina avait fait tout un tas de choix.

Des tas.

Le choix de se taire n'était pas le plus difficile de la liste. Loin de là.

Qu'aurait-elle pu dire, puisque ses flashs n'avaient quasiment aucun sens ?

Elle accrocha la feuille près des autres, au-dessus de la frise temporelle qu'elle avait créée depuis des années. Dans ce flash, Snow était blessée. A l'épaule.

Il n'y avait aucune logique dans les visions, temporelle ou autre.

C'était comme s'il y avait le monde dans lequel Regina vivait, et le monde que les images de ses flashs lui dépeignaient.

Oh, elle aurait été incapable de dire précisément ce qu'il se passait dans cet autre monde. Les relations entre les gens. Les raisons derrière leurs actes. La façon dont Snow s'était blessée à l'épaule restait un mystère par exemple. Elle voyait juste des cadavres. Des gens mourir.

La plupart du temps, il n'y avait aucun son lié à l'image. Comme cette fois-là, où elle s'était vue tenir un bébé dans ses bras. Une petite fille. Mais il y avait eu une image très nette, quelques temps en arrière.

Une image révélant l'identité du bourreau de cet autre monde.

Les visions ne faisaient pas partie des pouvoirs de Regina, et elle savait déjà que quelqu'un avait agi sur son esprit pour y ériger une barrière magique.

Pour bloquer ses souvenirs.

Et si tout ce qu'elle voyait, tout ce qui était à présent affiché sur ce mur de son sous-sol, avait vraiment eu lieu ? Dans un autre temps, dans un autre monde ?

Et si quelqu'un était intervenu pour tout changer ? Pour revenir dans le passé ?

Pour modifier leur avenir ?

Cette personne aurait été assez puissante pour détruire temporairement la barrière autour de la ville. Pour bloquer les souvenirs de Regina (et possiblement ceux d'autres personnes).

Mais les plans de Pan avaient permis à la magie de revenir. Et Regina avait été incapable d'empêcher complètement cet avenir de se mettre en place, car même si leur présent n'était pas celui des flashs, il était clair que des recoupements se dessinaient.

_Henry_.

Oh, qu'avait-elle fait ?

L'adopter avait finalement été la pire erreur de sa vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle n'avait pas su l'élever.

Ou alors était-ce Pan et Neverland, et ce cœur souillé qui battait dans la poitrine de son garçon ?

Son influence ces dernières années, alors qu'elle avait tant essayé de le guider vers le bon chemin ?

Si elle n'avait jamais répondu aux insultes et provocations de quiconque, ça avait toujours été pour lui. Pour le bon exemple, pour qu'il sache que la violence n'était pas toujours la solution. Pour qu'il apprenne la dignité et le respect et l'humilité.

Franchement, si Regina avait été seule, elle n'aurait sans doute pas cessé d'utiliser la magie. Aurait fait en sorte que chaque personne ayant un jour posé des mots dans sa boite-aux-lettres ne puisse plus se servir de ces mains. Aurait fait comprendre à cette ville entière qu'elle et les siens étaient tout simplement hors d'atteinte sous peine de finir en rat d'égouts – glabre, de préférence.

« Henry, » souffla t-elle, se tournant vers un autre mur, celui-ci couvert de quelques photos.

Les choix, dans une vie, étaient inévitables. Et ils avaient toujours des conséquences.

Quinze années plus tôt, elle avait choisi Henry plutôt que l'assurance de la pérennité de son sortilège et son triomphe sur Snow.

A présent…

A présent, elle choisissait encore Henry, plutôt que cette ville et ses habitants sans intérêt.

Parce qu'elle choisirait toujours Henry.

Elle laissa ses yeux parcourir la frise temporelle, les feuilles détaillant ses flashs d'un autre monde, les photos.

Se demanda si quelqu'un avait réellement essayé de leur épargner un avenir terrible, si quelqu'un avait essayé de les sauver.

Mais était-il réellement possible d'échapper à son propre futur ?

O

Chaque jour, George maudissait cette ville, maudissait David et les siens, maudissait ce monde.

Le simple fait d'être appelé Albert Spencer l'écoeurait et il mettait un point d'honneur à toujours corriger les ignorants.

Il n'était _pas_ Albert Spencer, ce nom ridicule dont la magie de cette maudite sorcière l'avait affublé. Un roi, voilà ce qu'il était. L'héritier d'une longue lignée de nobles seigneurs, et non pas un simple manant.

D'ailleurs, de quel droit osaient-ils le contraindre à porter cet appareil insultant à sa cheville, à surveiller tous ses faits et gestes, alors que des ennemis tels Rumplestiltskin ou Regina restaient libres de leurs mouvements ?

Et tous ces pauvres idiots qui se complaisaient dans cette vie médiocre dans ce monde chaotique qui n'était pas le leur... George ne comprenait pas comment ni pourquoi personne à part lui ne s'était ouvertement opposé à la situation.

Il attrapa son verre d'eau, monta les escaliers puis parcourut le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois le verre sur sa table de nuit, il s'allongea sous les couvertures et soupira, regrettant son lit fait de bois sculpté et son matelas bourré de plumes. Rien dans ce monde ne possédait l'élégance de son ancien château.

Si seulement il pouvait au moins trouver le moyen de tuer cet arrogant berger, il se contenterait ensuite de cette existence. Le simple souvenir de la mort de David le comblerait jusqu'à son dernier jour, de ça il était certain. Voir sa femme, sa fille et le bâtard le pleurer…

N'avait-il pas pensé à éteindre les bougies ?

Il se tendit, essayant de renifler plus profondément.

Etrange, l'odeur de brûlé semblait avoir disparu.

D'un geste, il se tourna sur le côté, chercha à apaiser ses sentiments pour trouver le sommeil. Mais une étrange lueur à l'extérieur l'intrigua. Orange, la lumière jetait des ombres mouvantes contre les murs de sa chambre.

Quel imbécile pouvait bien avoir l'audace de s'amuser dans son jardin à une heure pareille ?

George poussa ses couvertures d'un geste agacé et avança vers sa fenêtre. Mais dehors, la rue de Storybrooke était endormie, plongée dans la nuit. Les quelques zones éclairées par les lampadaires ne dévoilaient personne, et certainement pas une lueur orangée…

Parce que la lumière venait de _derrière _lui !

L'odeur de brûlé, plus forte, envahit ses narines et il se retourna, le cœur battant, regrettant son épée. Que se passait-il donc ? Un incendie ?

Il vit les ombres informes jouer sur les murs du couloir, la lueur s'intensifier. Ce bruit, ce grondement sourd… des crépitements…

Il allait se précipiter vers la porte pour voir d'où venaient les flammes et pour appeler les pompiers quand soudain, il le vit.

Le feu.

Le feu arriva à la porte de sa chambre.

Mais rien n'était naturel dans cette vision. Face à George, un lion de flammes s'avançait, ses yeux incandescents braqués sur lui. La créature progressait lentement, tranquillement, alors que l'air se raréfiait, se réchauffait à la limite du supportable.

Terrifié, le roi jeta un œil autour de lui. Son téléphone était trop loin, et il n'avait aucune défense contre la magie – car c'était sans conteste de cela dont il était question.

Alors même qu'il contemplait l'idée de se jeter par la fenêtre, le lion bondit sur lui. Le hurlement de pure souffrance qui s'échappa de sa gorge comme le feu dévorait ses chairs ne dura que quelques secondes.

George ne survécut pas assez longtemps pour voir sa maison être engloutie par les flammes.

O

« J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu écris tout le temps comme ça, » commenta Emma en s'approchant de leur banc.

Regina referma rapidement le carnet de format A4 qu'elle tenait et le rangea dans son sac, avec le crayon à papier qui ne la quittait jamais.

« Rien d'intéressant. »

« Où que tu ailles, tu as ce carnet avec toi. Avoue que c'est intrigant. »

« Comment était ton week-end avec Henry ? »

« Bien, » sourit Emma. « Très agréable, on s'est amusés. »

« Bien. Très bien. »

Emma s'installa près d'elle, passa les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Il était encore tôt, et le soleil levant lançait de pâles rayons de lumière sur l'océan.

Malgré la paisible vue, Emma se trouva plus intéressée par la femme près d'elle. Son cœur manqua un battement, et sa respiration se bloqua quand Regina se tourna vers elle pour rencontrer son regard. Il y avait de la chaleur dans ses yeux chocolat, et c'était une vision qui n'arrêterait jamais de la fasciner.

« Est-ce que tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ? » souffla t-elle.

« Oui. Et c'est non. »

« Regina. »

« Gémir ne te mènera nulle part. C'est agaçant. »

« Je suis sûre que ces vols d'objets magiques de cette dernière année sont tous liés, comme l'agression de Belle l'année passée. Je _sens_ que c'est important. Et les fées n'arriveront peut-être pas à briser la barrière avant que ça s'accélère. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. »

« Si, j'ai besoin de toi. »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si décidée à ne pas m'aider ? »

Lorsque Regina se leva en passant son sac en bandoulière, Emma sauta sur ses pieds également, la gorge soudain serrée. Elle ne voulait pas que l'autre femme s'en aille. Surtout pas. Pourquoi avait-elle ouvert sa grande bouche ?

Ces rendez-vous sur les quais étaient quasiment les seuls instants qu'elles passaient ensemble. Du moins, les seuls instants durant lesquels Emma avait Regina rien que pour elle.

« Je ne tiens pas à travailler avec le shérif, c'est tout. »

« Je ne te demande pas de devenir adjointe, je veux juste que tu nous conseilles. »

« Et tu ne vois pas l'ironie là-dedans ? Emma, je ne vais pas t'aider à mettre des criminels en prison. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu en étais un ? »

« Je ne suis pas certaine qu'on puisse utiliser le passé dans le genre de crimes que j'ai commis. »

« Tu as sauvé la ville, et mon fils, alors j'utilise le passé si je veux. Franchement, depuis cette histoire avec Belle, Gold est très clairement hostile et ne veut plus qu'on lui demande quoi que ce soit. Et les fées ont leurs limites. Je n'arriverai pas à résoudre ces crimes sans l'aide de quelqu'un qui pourrait me dire quelle sorte de magie a été utilisée pour ces cambriolages, et pour le meurtre du gamin Lavry. »

« Meurtre ? » souffla Regina.

« Ouais. » Emma soupira. « Pour le moment ça reste entre nous, mais la chevalière sur le doigt du gamin ? J'ai clairement senti de la magie en provenir. Et ce n'était pas de la bonne magie, crois-moi. Regina, je n'ai plus seulement un voleur de grimoire et d'objets potentiellement dangereux, mais j'ai un assassin à trouver. Et je ne le trouverai pas sans toi. »

« Non. »

« Regina, » reprocha Emma sèchement, frustrée. « Henry vit dans cette ville, bon sang ! Tu veux vraiment qu'il vive avec des assassins autour de lui ? » Elle regretta immédiatement ses mots lorsqu'elle vit les yeux de Regina s'assombrir. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« C'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire. »

« Regina… »

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Emma leva rapidement les deux mains, surprise.

« Je suis désolée, » s'excusa t-elle. « Je suis désolée, d'accord ? C'est juste que… Je suis inquiète. Ma magie n'arrête pas de s'affoler et je suis incapable de la comprendre, et les fées et le maire et les habitants sont constamment sur mon dos avec cette histoire, sans parler de l'incendie qui a tué ce cher Spencer. Je n'ose même pas songer à ce que ce sera quand ils apprendront que la mort de Lavry n'est peut-être pas un accident. »

Le regard de Regina n'était pas posé sur elle et elle l'avait rarement vue aussi gardée ces derniers temps, pas en sa seule compagnie. Emma fit un petit pas vers elle, maudissant son manque de filtre, et son ton baissa.

« J'ai confiance en toi, » promit-elle, sans pouvoir stopper la conviction derrière ses mots. « Je sais qu'Henry ne sera jamais autant en sécurité ni aussi heureux ailleurs. Regina… »

Elle attrapa prudemment sa main et sourit quand l'autre femme la laissa faire. Serrant les doigts légèrement plus fort, elle se rapprocha encore un peu d'elle, sans doute un peu trop.

« Je ne peux pas t'aider, » murmura Regina, ses yeux toujours tournés vers l'océan.

Si Emma ne comprit pas sa réaction, elle s'en accommoda néanmoins.

« D'accord. Est-ce que tu as petit-déjeuner ? Granny doit avoir ouvert. Je te promets que je ne ferai aucune remarque sur ta façon de manger tes pancakes, cette fois. »

Lorsque Regina tourna le regard vers elle et hocha la tête, Emma respira bien mieux. Son ventre se remplit de petits chatouillements chaleureux lorsque l'autre femme laissa leurs doigts s'entrelacer en marchant près d'elle.

« Emma ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je protégerai Henry. Je te le promets. »

O

Tinker Bell avait dû remarquer que quelque chose était étrange depuis quelques semaines, car le temps qu'elle passait chez eux, elle l'occupait à les observer pensivement.

Regina faisait son possible pour la distraire, mais elle savait que bientôt, la fée finirait par comprendre ce que ses sens percevaient mais qu'elle ne pouvait encore interpréter.

Après tout, l'odeur de magie autour d'Henry s'était nettement intensifiée ces derniers temps. Regina ignorait ce qu'il faisait, s'il ne faisait que s'entraîner dans les bois ou si Emma allait lui apprendre un nouveau crime sous peu, mais son aura avait tant changé qu'elle avait par deux fois failli en vomir.

Les repas étaient cordiaux, mais chargés de sous-entendus, de regards, de la magie qui vivait en eux sous couvert des apparences. Henry, pareil à lui-même, souriait, discutait, blaguait. Il restait son petit garçon, jovial et brillant, et l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui n'avait en rien changé.

Mais elle savait. Et il savait qu'elle savait.

Et c'était tous ces non-dits entre eux qui donnaient à leur dynamique cette tension que les autres commençaient à percevoir.

Tink en premier lieu, même si elle vivait quasiment chez Neal à présent.

Et si Regina l'encourageait à envisager d'emménager avec lui, ce n'était peut-être pas seulement pour protéger Henry.

Si Emma avait raison, les fées abattraient bientôt la barrière et sans magie, elle retrouverait son petit garçon. Sans magie, ils quitteraient Storybrooke et laisseraient leur passé derrière eux. Ils pourraient tout recommencer, ailleurs, et elle n'aurait plus à craindre qu'une foule en colère ne vienne lui arracher son fils.

En attendant, elle essayait de passer un maximum de temps avec lui. De l'envoyer chez Emma, chez Neal, chez ses grands-parents le reste du temps. Leur influence ne pouvait être que bénéfique, n'est-ce pas ?

Puisque apparemment, malgré tous ses efforts, la sienne était si nocive.

« Maman ? Ça va ? Tu es un peu pâle. »

Il avait posé une main sur son épaule, et son regard témoignait d'une inquiétude qui ne semblait feinte.

« Oui, » répondit-elle. Elle posa une main sur la joue d'Henry et lui sourit. « Juste un peu fatiguée. »

« Je vais débarrasser. Tu devrais te reposer. »

« Merci, chéri. »

Henry avait un cœur. Des sentiments. De l'amour.

Henry était son fils, il était tout ce qui comptait.

O

Ce fut la sirène qui l'alerta en premier.

Elle se redressa un peu, éteignit la télé et posa son roman sur sa table-basse. Il était presque l'heure du dîner, et Henry n'était pas encore rentré.

Son téléphone n'indiquait aucun message. Mais Regina savait qu'Emma était sans aucun doute trop occupée, alors elle alla rapidement enfiler chaussures et manteau et grimpa dans sa voiture.

Il faisait nuit, le froid commençait déjà à geler la ville.

Et l'incendie fut très aisément repérable.

Elle se gara à quelques mètres, balaya les gens rassemblés devant le triste spectacle du regard, et repéra finalement Emma et David un peu plus loin. Alors seulement elle descendit de sa voiture et les rejoignit.

« Bonsoir, » souffla t-elle, et sa voix était rauque, distante.

Emma lui sourit, mais son regard vert demeurait sombre et trop triste. Le premier instinct de Regina, surprenant, terrifiant, fut l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour essayer d'effacer cette expression de son visage.

Elle refoula cette réaction et se concentra sur la situation.

« Hey, » répondit Emma. « On a été prévenu il y a quelques minutes. Mais il n'y a rien à faire. »

Regina tourna la tête vers l'immeuble. L'incendie avait ravagé deux étages et commençait seulement à être maîtrisé. Elle chercha dans sa mémoire le nom des habitants, mais cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle se désintéressait des affaires de la ville pour identifier les possibles victimes.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« On ne sait pas vraiment. Quelqu'un a dit que l'appartement au quatrième a soudainement été envahi par les flammes. »

Quelques larmes firent briller les yeux d'Emma et Regina sut que ce n'était pas une simple réaction aux cendres qui dansaient dans l'air.

« Emma… ? »

« C'était l'appartement de Leroy et de Nova. »

La gorge soudain serrée, Regina garda les yeux dans ceux d'Emma, incapable de demander.

« Ils sont morts. La grand-mère qui vivait en-dessous de chez eux, Madame Insberg, est morte aussi. »

Même si elle hochait la tête, Regina n'était plus vraiment consciente de ce qui l'entourait. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'entendre les mots d'Emma sur un incendie beaucoup trop rapide pour être naturel, sur des flammes se mouvant comme de féroces fauves affamés, sur un feu dont l'intensité surnaturelle avait réduit deux étages en cendres méconnaissables en quelques minutes seulement.

Parce qu'avant même de se garer, Regina avait pu sentir le goût de la magie dans l'air.

Et ce style de magie était un peu trop familier.

« Ça continue, » continuait David, près d'elle, le visage fermé et les yeux brillant de colère. « C'est sûrement toujours le même type. Il faut qu'on le trouve et qu'on l'arrête, c'est devenu personnel. »

Oh, il n'avait pas idée à quel point.

« Regina… » avertit doucement Emma en posant une main sur son avant-bras.

Le contact ramena Regina à la réalité, et elle suivit le regard d'Emma vers des pompiers qui sortait un brancard de l'immeuble.

« Tink… » souffla t-elle.

Elle se précipita vers l'ambulance près de laquelle les pompiers déposèrent son amie et s'arrêta pour prendre la main de la fée dans la sienne, le coeur broyé par une nouvelle inquiétude.

« Tink ? »

Retirant un instant le masque à oxygène de son visage, Tink avala douloureusement sa salive.

« Ça va, » rassura t-elle, la voix basse et rauque. « Juste intoxiquée et quelques brûlures. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Emma en tenant les ambulanciers à distance.

« Je sortais de chez Nova et Leroy quand c'est arrivé. Des flammes partout. J'ai juste eu le temps de changer pour voler vers les aérations et me diriger vers les derniers étages. »

« Tu as vu quelqu'un ? »

« Non, » souffla Tink avant d'être prise d'une quinte de toux. Elle empêcha Regina de remettre son masque en place. « Mais la magie… J'ai senti la magie. »

Cette fois-ci, elle consentit à se recoucher et à se laisser soigner. Après lui avoir promis qu'elle irait la chercher à l'hôpital le lendemain, Regina suivit Emma vers son père de nouveau. Le sang battait ses tempes et elle avait du mal à respirer.

Seule sa volonté lui permit de continuer à avancer quand elle remarqua Henry, debout près de David, une expression peinée au visage.

« Henry, » souffla Emma en le prenant dans ses bras. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je passais dans la rue pour rentrer. David m'a dit… pour… »

Avec un petit sourire triste, Emma frotta son bras pour le rassurer.

« Je suis désolée. »

Il hocha la tête, le visage un peu pâle, une moue attristée au visage, et Regina se concentra sur sa respiration lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle.

« Nous devrions rentrer, » dit-elle, stupéfaite d'entendre sa voix si posée. « Emma et David ont du travail. »

« Il va falloir que j'aille le dire à Snow, » souffla l'homme en se passant une main sur le visage. « D'abord le gamin, ensuite ces deux jeunes il y a deux semaines, George et maintenant… »

« Henry, va dans la voiture. »

Il hocha la tête, salua Emma et David, et passa près de Regina pour se diriger vers la Mercedes. Elle put voir du coin de l'œil ses traits désolés se muer en indifférence lorsqu'il eût le dos tourné aux deux autres.

« Est-ce que ça ira ? » demanda Emma, sa voix presque tendre alors qu'elle posait les yeux sur elle avec toute cette clarté qui ne manquait jamais de réchauffer le cœur de Regina.

« Oui. »

« Je t'appellerai plus tard. Okay ? »

« Très bien. »

Elle se détourna d'elle, se dirigea vers la voiture.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus total. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur âcre de la magie envahir l'habitacle, se souvenait des monstres de cendres qu'elle avait vus dans ses flashs.

Dans sa réalité, ils étaient devenus des monstres de flammes.

Elle aurait pu s'interroger sur cette différence si elle ne se souvenait pas si clairement de Neverland.

De l'expression fascinée et admirative d'Henry face au feu qu'elle avait invoqué.

Face à _son _pouvoir.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la maison, elle lui ordonna d'aller se coucher.

Puis elle se rendit au salon, et son regard s'accrocha à une photo. Kathryn et Tink.

Regina n'accordait que peu d'importance aux habitants de Storybrooke, il était vrai. Malgré ses efforts, elle était incapable de ressentir assez de compassion pour être attristée par leur sort.

Mais il y avait certaines personnes pour lesquelles ses sentiments se réveillaient.

Henry. Emma. Tink. Kathryn et Fred. Archie et Pongo. Et même, parfois, un peu, sans doute au travers d'Henry et d'Emma, David et Snow. Et, si elle fouillait vraiment en elle, Neal, Ruby et Granny aussi, un peu.

Elle avait promis de protéger Henry.

C'était ce qu'elle désirait avant toute autre chose. Parce qu'elle l'aimait, que jamais aucun amour ne surpasserait celui-ci dans son cœur.

Mais il y avait plusieurs manières de protéger une personne aimée. Malheureusement, elle ignorait laquelle elle devait choisir.

Et laquelle elle serait capable de choisir.

O

« Bleue pense que la baguette de Nova n'était plus dans l'appartement quand tout a brûlé. »

Regina hocha la tête, resta debout près du piano, pieds nus. Emma posa son verre sur la table basse et se leva.

« C'était ça qu'il ou elle voulait. La baguette. »

« Et aucune fée vivante ne laisserait quiconque poser la main sur sa baguette. »

« Comment va Tink ? »

« Bien mieux. Neal veille sur elle. »

Emma sourit, mais la lueur amusée dans son regard disparut bien vite.

« Tink n'a pas su nous donner plus d'indices. On est sûrs que l'accident qui a tué les frères McMillan il y a trois semaines n'en était pas un non plus. L'incendie qui a pris sous le capot de leur voiture était sans doute magique. Et George… Je détestais ce type. Mais il ne méritait pas de finir brûlé vif dans sa maison. Personne ne mérite ça. Surtout pas… » Sa voix se coinça un instant. « Surtout pas Nova et Leroy. »

Regina hocha la tête.

« Je suppose que le maire attend des résultats ? »

« Plus que jamais. Le maire, la ville. Moi. Sept morts. Ça commence à faire beaucoup. Sans compter que tout le monde a peur d'allumer la moindre bougie maintenant. La voisine de George prétend avoir vu une créature de flammes pénétrer dans la maison avant qu'elle prenne feu d'un coup. »

« Une magie… imaginative. »

« Une magie horrible, » souffla Emma en fermant les yeux. « Si on pouvait traverser cette foutue barrière que les amis de Pan ont érigé, j'emmènerai le gamin loin d'ici. »

Et ça résoudrait sans doute beaucoup de choses, songea Regina.

Si Henry consentait à la laisser faire.

« Emma, Henry va bien. »

« C'est juste… Rien n'a de sens. Trois gamins morts comme ça, sans apparente raison, et puis Nova qui est tuée pour sa baguette, et puis George, un roi déchu et isolé ? Et tous ses objets magiques volés ? Pour faire quoi ? »

« Pour le pouvoir. As-tu la moindre idée de la puissance accumulée par la personne qui a tout ça en sa possession ? Une puissance perdue par d'autres, comme les fées ? »

« Mais pour faire quoi ?! »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Je suis désolée, » souffla Emma en fermant les yeux. « Je suis là à te crier dessus alors que tu avais dit que tu ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec l'enquête. »

« C'est rien, » rassura gentiment Regina en s'approchant d'elle. Emma avait l'air fatiguée, et stressée, et soucieuse, parce qu'Emma, malgré tous ses dires, aimait cette ville et tous ses habitants. « Tu as besoin d'en parler, je sais. »

Et Emma méritait de parler. Elle méritait de passer ses nerfs et d'oublier tous ces crétins qui se reposaient sur elle sans jamais la remercier, qui la harcelaient alors qu'elle passait son temps à les sauver. Elle méritait de pouvoir crier et pleurer et elle méritait surtout de pouvoir rire et vivre en paix.

La vérité la détruirait.

La vérité la fracasserait, la réduirait en miettes et le souffle de Regina se coinça dans sa gorge à la simple idée de voir Emma anéantie, de la voir obligée de faire un choix entre ses valeurs et leur fils, parce que devoir mettre leur garçon en cage la tuerait, devoir l'arrêter la briserait à l'intérieur.

« Hey, Regina, » murmura Emma, interrompant ses pensées, debout tout près d'elle soudainement. Depuis quand pouvaient-elles se rapprocher ainsi si naturellement ? « Tu étais partie. »

« Désolée, » souffla Regina, et elle fut horrifiée de sentir le sanglot s'échapper avec ce mot, de sentir les larmes monter dans ses yeux.

Parce que non, non, Emma ne pouvait pas voir ça, Emma ne pouvait pas savoir, personne ne devait savoir.

Mais les yeux d'Emma ne quittaient pas les siens et il y avait tout un monde de compréhensions dans son regard, des choses dont Emma elle-même n'avait pas conscience. Regina savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, tout se mettrait en place dans l'esprit du shérif, et qu'elle s'en voudrait de ne jamais avoir fait les liens, de ne jamais être intervenue, elle s'en voudrait tellement.

Mais il y avait des choses que Regina ne pouvait contrôler, comme ses mains qu'Emma posa contre ses joues, doucement, tendrement, comme ce regard qu'elle posait sur elle, comme ces émotions que ces gestes faisaient naître en elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, et son souffle caressa les lèvres de Regina, et elle lutta pour ravaler ses larmes, ses faiblesses.

« Rien. »

« Tu mens. »

« Je sais. »

« Est-ce que… »

Emma hésita, et pendant une terrifiante seconde, Regina se demanda si les liens se faisaient déjà. Mais le cerveau d'Emma continuait à la protéger en la poussant dans l'ignorance, et Emma continua de l'observer une seconde ou deux, en silence. L'un de ses pouces caressait la joue de Regina et le geste était un peu perturbant, trop agréable, trop dangereux.

« Je suis là, » murmura Emma finalement, et son ton trembla un peu, imprégné d'un désespoir qui la dépassait sans doute.

Mais dont elle finirait bien par comprendre la source.

« Je sais. »

« Non. Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ? »

« Je… »

« Je t'en prie. Parle-moi. »

Il y avait des larmes dans les yeux verts, et Regina détestait ça, détestait tout, cette ville, les gens, la magie, ces larmes surtout, dans le regard d'Emma, dans le sien.

Mais elle avait promis. Elle l'avait promis à Emma.

Elle protégerait Henry.

Et elle s'était promis de protéger Emma aussi.

L'autre femme dut voir sa résolution dans ses yeux, parce qu'un son étrange, triste et torturé, monta de sa gorge et que soudain, sans que Regina ne puisse l'éviter, ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes.

Si elles avaient d'un commun accord silencieux évité une telle situation pendant des mois, il n'en était pas moins que l'envie avait toujours été là, au détour de leurs rencontres et de leur rapprochement.

Tout un tas de raisons auraient dû pousser Regina à immédiatement cesser ce baiser. Mais les lèvres d'Emma étaient douces et chaudes et elle la tenait comme jamais personne ne l'avait tenue avant elle et pendant un instant, un instant extraordinaire, elle se sentit moins seule, moins désespérée, moins triste.

Alors elle lui rendit son baiser. Essaya de rassurer Emma malgré tout son bon sens comme elle la rassurait, joua avec ses cheveux et caressa la peau de sa nuque légèrement. Apprécia les frissons qu'elle créa et tint l'autre femme dans ses bras comme pour la protéger du monde.

Mais sachant bien qu'elle ne pourrait la protéger longtemps de la vérité.

O

Dans ces moments-là, il était parfois difficile de se souvenir de l'époque où Henry n'avait pas encore été un adolescent têtu et agaçant. Emma alla poser un peu trop brusquement la boite de café sur la table basse de son appartement et essaya de contrôler le volume de sa voix.

« Je sais que ça ne servirait à rien, c'est tout ! »

« Ça ne servirait à rien parce que tu n'as jamais pris la peine d'apprendre à t'en servir ! »

« La magie n'a jamais rien apporté de bon. »

« Elle t'a sauvé la vie combien de fois, au juste ? »

« Par chance, uniquement par chance ! » rappela Emma, exaspérée. « Et comme tu le fais si bien remarquer, je ne sais pas m'en servir et je crois savoir qu'il faut un moment pour apprendre, alors ce n'est clairement pas ainsi qu'on arrivera à quoi que ce soit. »

« Moi, je dis simplement que si tu avais utilisé ton pouvoir dès le départ, on en serait peut-être pas là aujourd'hui. Que ce soit au niveau de la frontière ou rapport à ces chers amis habitants de Storybrooke qui vous harcèlent presque. »

« Faut pas exagérer. »

« Comment tu appelles ça, toi ? Il y en a même qui vont voir grand-mère à l'école pour lui demander pourquoi l'enquête n'avance pas, je te signale. »

« Et si j'avais appris la magie, ils ne le feraient pas, selon toi ? »

« Au moins, ils te respecteraient assez pour te laisser tranquille ! »

« Dans cette ville, personne n'est jamais tranquille. Même pas ta mère, et s'il y a bien quelqu'un dont les pouvoirs sont bien connus, c'est elle ! »

« Justement, si elle n'avait pas arrêté de s'en servir, jamais ils n'auraient osé la traiter comme ils l'ont fait ! »

« Henry, pour la dernière fois, la magie n'est pas la solution ! » Elle se tourna vers lui, planta son regard dans le sien, incrédule, inquiète, irritée. « Et puis depuis quand prêches-tu en faveur de la magie, d'ailleurs ? Tu as un jour essayé de la faire disparaître complètement ! Avec de la dynamite ! »

« J'étais jeune et stupide, » rappela t-il en la fusillant du regard. « Cette ville serait bien différente s'il y avait eu un semblant de pouvoir à sa tête. »

« Il y en a un et on l'appelle Monsieur le Maire ! Et puis c'est quoi ces discours, il s'est passé un truc à l'école ? »

« Tu me prends vraiment pour un gamin, » souffla t-il.

Le regard qu'il lui lança alors lui retourna l'estomac.

« Henry, » soupira t-elle. « Je ne te comprends plus. Tu sais que tout le monde fait de son mieux pour s'accommoder de la situation. Les gens font ce qu'ils peuvent. »

« C'est ça. Trouve-leur des excuses. Tu as toujours été trop égocentrique, de toute façon, Emma. »

Lorsqu'il claqua la porte en partant, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, soudain épuisée.

Elle regrettait le petit garçon si plein d'espoir, naïf et admiratif qu'avait été son fils quelques années en arrière. Il allait falloir qu'elle parle avec Regina.

Celle qui était douée pour faire entendre raison à Henry, c'était elle, après tout.

O

_« Maman ? »_

_Elle détacha son attention du repas qu'elle était en train de préparer pour la diriger vers son fils de huit ans, assis à la table, terminant ses devoirs._

_« Oui ? »_

_« Est-ce qu'il est mort, mon père ? »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Mon père. T'en parles jamais. »_

_Un instant, Regina paniqua. Elle avait lu des tas de livres sur l'éducation, fait des recherches sur la meilleure façon d'apprendre à un enfant son adoption. Au final, elle avait décidé d'attendre qu'Henry soit plus grand, plus mature._

_Elle sentait que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour tout lui expliquer, mais comment alors répondre à cette question ?_

_« Parce que tu n'en as pas. »_

_« Tout le monde en a un. »_

_« C'est vrai, mais tout le monde n'est pas élevé par son père. » _

_Elle lutta contre les mots pour trouver les bons, et Henry ne la lâcha pas des yeux. Il se refermait un peu plus chaque année qui passait, et elle se demandait s'il ne commençait pas à comprendre que quelque chose n'était pas normal à Storybrooke. La magie du sort l'empêchait de tout voir, de comprendre, mais jusqu'à quand ?_

_Et que lui dirait-elle alors ?_

_La vérité risquait de le rendre fou, Regina elle-même avait lutté pour ne pas sombrer avant l'arrivée d'Henry dans sa vie. _

_« J'ai choisi de t'avoir, Henry. Même si j'étais seule, j'ai choisi de t'avoir, de te garder, de t'élever. Je ne sais pas où est ton père. Dans tous les sens qui comptent, tu n'en as pas. »_

_« Mais est-ce que tu sais qui c'est ? »_

_« Non. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre à tes questions. Est-ce que… pourquoi me poses-tu ces questions ? »_

_N'était-elle pas assez ?_

_Se sentait-il malheureux avec elle ?_

_Il continua de l'observer et puis finit par soupirer._

_« T'en parles jamais. Y a plein de choses dont tu parles jamais. »_

_« Il y a des choses dont on discutera quand tu seras plus grand. Je te le promets. »_

_Elle n'en avait pas envie, mais elle n'aurait pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Quant aux interrogations d'Henry, il serait peut-être bien pour lui de pouvoir en parler en dehors de la maison. Avec quelqu'un d'autre. Archie l'avait aidée, il pourrait sans doute aider Henry. Et puis peut-être qu'il aimerait passer du temps avec un homme._

_« Tu n'as pas d'ami, » remarqua le garçon. « Je dis pas ça… en mal ! Je veux dire… » Il soupira de nouveau et elle s'empêcha de le reprendre pour ce manque de manières. « Cette fille de ma classe, Holly, elle vit chez ses grands-parents. Parce que ses parents ont eu un accident de voiture. Maman, si tu as un accident, est-ce que je devrais vivre tout seul, parce que j'ai pas de père ni de grands-parents ? »_

_Oh._

_Regina fit le tour de la table pour se baisser à hauteur d'Henry et posa une main sur sa joue tendrement._

_« Henry, il me m'arrivera rien. »_

_« Mais si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose… »_

_« Il ne m'arrivera rien, mais si jamais il arrivait quelque chose, alors tu ne seras pas seul. Je te le promets, d'accord ? Quelqu'un prendra bien soin de toi et veillera sur toi. »_

_La panique menaçait d'envahir Regina, parce que franchement ? Elle n'avait jamais pensé à cette éventualité. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, le sort se briserait sans doute. La ville disparaîtrait. Et son garçon se retrouverait seul dans la forêt._

_Elle réprima une vague de nausées et se força à sourire à son fils._

_« Mais toi et moi, on sera toujours ensemble, d'accord ? Même s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, je resterai avec toi, à veiller sur toi, même si tu ne me vois plus ni ne m'entends plus, je serai là. Je veillerai toujours sur toi. D'accord ? »_

_Les yeux soudain larmoyants, Henry renifla et hocha la tête._

_« On restera toujours ensemble, alors ? »_

_« Toujours. »_

O

Il y avait des souvenirs plus ironiques que d'autres.

Après tout, un an après celui-ci, Henry s'était renfermé, n'avait plus voulu lui parler, avait commencé à la détester. Deux ans plus tard, il n'avait plus voulu entendre parler d'elle et l'avait quittée, comme ça.

Bien sûr, ils avaient réparé leur relation. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que la peine et la douleur n'envahissaient plus Regina lorsqu'elle repensait à cette période de désespoir.

Il leur avait fallu deux ans pour renouer de vrais liens. Si seulement tout pouvait être aussi simple. Mais Regina avait de nombreuses dettes à régler, et la vie ou la magie ou une puissance supérieure avait apparemment décidé que son châtiment serait le plus terrible qui puisse exister.

Il y avait toujours eu un prix à payer pour toute chose dans sa vie, après tout.

Les années de bonheur qu'elle avait passées à élever son fils ne faisaient pas exception à la règle.

La maison était trop silencieuse. Tink vivait chez Neal depuis quelques temps, et à trois heures du matin, quasiment aucun bruit ne dérangeait la ville. Regina aimait laisser sa radio allumée comme un bruit de fond quand elle dormait, mais ces derniers jours, elle préférait la laisser éteinte.

Elle ne dormait quasiment plus, et elle avait ses raisons.

Lorsque la porte de sa chambre, dans son dos, fut poussée en silence, absolument aucune surprise ne l'envahit. Et étrangement, seule une profonde et lasse tristesse vint polluer le calme qui l'habitait. Elle resta couchée, immobile, détendue, sa respiration régulière imitant celle d'un dormeur.

Et bien que sa magie hurla dans ses veines face à la menace que représentait celle d'Henry, intense et prête à attaquer, elle ne bougea pas.

Il s'avança. Un pas. Deux pas. Sans un bruit. Mais elle pouvait le sentir, sentir son pouvoir, et sentir son intention létale.

Une part de Regina trouvait cela sombrement poétique, qu'elle finisse ainsi, aux mains de son propre fils.

Et elle attendit.

Elle sentit le sort d'Henry prendre forme, et elle resta calme, presque paisible, soulagée de voir enfin tout ça se terminer.

Soulagée d'être arrivée à la fin de sa vie.

Mais la mort ne vint pas. Henry retint sa magie, la brida avant de la ravaler. Il attendit une seconde, deux, elle put sentir son regard sur elle, la caresser.

Et puis il prit une inspiration tremblante, fit demi-tour et sortit de sa chambre.

Elle ne dormit pas du tout cette nuit-là.

O

Regina n'était pas naïve au point de ressentir de l'espoir après cela.

Si Henry n'avait pas réussi à prendre sur lui pour la tuer, c'était bien la seule faiblesse dont il faisait montre. Il savait sans doute que l'éliminer représenterait sa victoire, parce qu'elle était une menace pour lui, avec toutes ses connaissances, avec toute sa magie.

Bien plus que Gold, qui n'avait apparemment aucune idée que sa bien-aimée Belle n'était plus qu'une bombe à retardement depuis l'attaque à la bibliothèque, un an auparavant. C'était un sort fin, délicat qui avait été tissé autour de son cœur. Regina n'en avait conscience que parce que la magie noire utilisée par Henry était si proche de la sienne par nature. Et puis, les questions cardiaques, elle connaissait.

Gold avait toujours été incapable de déceler la vérité quant aux personnes qu'il aimait.

Alors le jour où il finirait par déceler le changement en Henry, il tomberait des nues. Encore plus quand Henry lui révélerait que la moindre tentative contre lui équivaudrait à la mort de Belle.

Sans grande honte, Regina pouvait dire qu'elle ressentait une certaine fierté face à l'intelligence de son fils. Que ses méthodes soient si proches de celles de cet écœurant Peter Pan la glaçait d'effroi, par contre.

Chaque jour, les fées approchaient de leur but, détruire la barrière. Et chaque jour, Henry sombrait un peu plus.

Il agirait avant elles, de ça, Regina ne doutait aucunement.

Elle aurait aimé ne pas être là pour ça. Sans doute n'aurait-elle rien soupçonné sans ces flashs qui la hantaient toujours. Oh, elle aurait tant préféré l'ignorance.

Elle allait devoir faire un choix, dans les jours qui allaient venir. Un choix qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à faire. Elle avait beau peser toutes ses options, elle ne parvenait pas à se décider.

« Salut. »

Emma.

Bien sûr.

Regina récupéra sa monnaie auprès de Ruby avant de se tourner vers Emma qui lui souriait. Derrière elle, Snow et David la saluèrent également.

En toute honnêteté, Regina avait évité Snow autant qu'elle l'avait pu depuis Neverland, ce qui n'était pas difficile étant donné son style de vie. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elles n'étaient pas en bons termes. Du moins, en termes corrects. Il leur arrivait de partager un repas, en général à la demande d'Henry et d'Emma, ou à l'occasion chez Granny.

Ça ne voulait pas non plus dire qu'elles étaient devenues de bonnes amies.

« Bonjour. Mes condoléances pour Leroy et Nova. J'ai entendu dire que c'était une belle cérémonie. »

Même si l'enterrement avait eu lieu plus six semaines auparavant, Regina préféra s'en tenir à ses manières. Snow hocha la tête avec un petit sourire attristé.

« Merci. »

« Il est près de onze heures et tu es encore ici, » s'amusa Emma pour alléger l'ambiance. « C'est inquiétant. »

« Je devais voir Kathryn et Fred. »

« Oh, bien sûr. Ils vont bien ? Je ne les ai pas croisés depuis un moment. »

« Ils vont très bien, merci. »

Si Emma les avait si peu croisés, c'était principalement parce qu'elle ne les voyait que par l'intermédiaire de Regina, et que Regina faisait tout pour que Tink et Kathryn se tiennent éloignées de chez elle.

Et d'Henry.

D'ailleurs…

« Où est Henry ? »

Emma fronça les sourcils.

« Aucune idée. Pourquoi ? »

« Je pensais qu'il était avec toi. »

« Non. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis avant-hier. »

« Oh, j'ai dû mal comprendre, » sourit Regina, luttant pour garder un air détaché. « Ou il aura changé d'avis. »

« Oui, » acquiesça Emma, mais elle l'observait un peu trop attentivement.

« Je devrais y aller. »

« Tu es sûre ? Tu peux te joindre à nous. »

« Je sors d'un brunch, mais c'est gentil. » Elle lutta contre l'envie de toucher le bras d'Emma pour la rassurer et hocha la tête. « Bonne fin de journée. »

« A toi aussi. »

Regina quitta le café rapidement. Elle ne pensait qu'à une chose. Retrouver Henry, où qu'il soit.

« Regina ! »

Elle s'arrêta au milieu du trottoir pour être rejointe par Snow.

« Oui ? »

« Je… Je préfère te le dire de vive voix, avant que tu ne l'apprennes par une autre source. »

« Me dire quoi ? » interrogea Regina, perdue mais curieuse.

Une lumière brillait dans les yeux de Snow et illuminait son expression, et son petit sourire reflétait son bonheur.

« David et moi allons avoir un autre enfant. »

Ces mots glacèrent le sang de Regina.

« Tu es enceinte ? »

« Oui. Ça fait un moment qu'on essaye, et franchement on avait perdu espoir mais… enfin… Je préférais que tu l'apprennes par moi. Regina ? »

(Le cadavre de David, égorgé.

Snow, tremblante, couverte de sang.

Le cadavre d'un bébé dans les bras du cadavre de Snow.)

« Regina ? »

Le retour à la réalité fut un peu trop brusque et elle crut un instant qu'elle allait vomir. Elle contrôla rapidement son expression, car malgré toute l'histoire entre elles, elle ne souhaitait pas que Snow prenne sa réaction pour quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas.

« Félicitations, » parvint-elle à dire, et elle fut soulagée lorsque sa voix sortit de sa gorge assez claire et posée.

« Merci. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Emma tenait visiblement sa perspicacité de sa mère.

« Juste un peu fatiguée. Je devrais rentrer. »

« Très bien, » consentit Snow sans se départir de son air inquiet. « Seules Emma et Ruby sont au courant, alors… »

« Henry ne sait pas ? »

« Non. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de lui annoncer. »

Une vague de soulagement envahit Regina.

« Bien. »

« Mais nous pourrions lui dire ce soir. Vous pourriez venir dîner, ou – »

« Non, » coupa Regina, un trop brusquement. Elle se contrôla. « Non. Henry… Il rencontre quelques difficultés en cours en ce moment. Je lui ai interdit de sortir jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

« Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« De mauvais résultats. Il ne travaille plus autant, alors je préfère qu'il se concentre sur ses études. Peut-être ce week-end ? »

« Très bien. »

« Bien. Passe une bonne journée. Et félicitations. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Regina tourna les talons et rejoignit sa voiture. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve Henry.

Il fallait qu'elle tienne Henry éloigné d'Emma. De David. De Snow.

Du bébé, surtout.

Ce n'était pas un hasard si Henry les évitait tous depuis des semaines. Ils étaient tous un danger pour lui.

Et Henry éliminait les dangers. Il ne faisait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Regina qu'il en viendrait à se concentrer sur eux, tôt ou tard. Et elle doutait fort que l'annonce de la grossesse de Snow le freine. Au contraire.

Sept personnes étaient déjà mortes, peut-être plus. Et la magie était toujours là, dans l'air, dans leur sang. Elle le protégerait jusqu'à la mort, mais si Henry s'en prenait à sa famille…

C'était une limite que Regina avait un jour franchie.

Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir regarder son fils faire de même.

O

Bien sûr.

_Bien sûr !_

Cette magie puissante et instinctive qu'Emma possédait jouait aux abonnées absentes la nuit où un malade essayait de la cuire vivante !

Ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirer, Emma plaqua un torchon contre sa bouche et son nez et recula lentement, sans détacher ses yeux brûlants de la panthère faite de flammes qui s'était invitée chez elle. Ses meubles commençaient déjà à brûler, et l'air était devenu beaucoup trop chaud pour être agréable.

Et elle avait beau essayer de diriger la magie qu'elle pouvait pourtant sentir montrer en elle, Emma était incapable de déclencher la moindre réaction efficace. Pas de bouclier, de téléportation, rien ! Son téléphone était déjà parti en fumée, la porte était bloquée et la fenêtre inaccessible. Quant aux pompiers, elle ne savait pas quand ils seraient là ni même s'ils avaient été prévenus, mais elle avait bien conscience qu'elle finirait en cendres bien avant leur arrivée.

Elle leva une nouvelle fois la main vers le fauve infernal qui lui tournait autour, comme pour jouer, mais rien ne se passa. Rien ! A présent paniquée, Emma tenta tant bien que mal de reculer un peu plus. Henry avait eu raison, elle aurait dû apprendre à se servir de ses pouvoirs ! Au moins la téléportation. Regina lui aurait sans doute appris ça si elle le lui avait demandé.

Regina…

Si seulement elle avait eu son téléphone.

A la pensée de l'autre femme, sa magie sembla s'intensifier. Sous sa peau, les picotements augmentèrent, et elle sentit un courant chaud tourbillonner dans son estomac.

_Regina_. Peut-être que…

Emma ferma les yeux, désespérée, concentra toute son énergie et ses pensées, songea à l'autre femme, à l'urgence de la situation, laissa sa terreur et son instinct la submerger tout en essayant de respirer malgré sa toux, malgré sa vue qui se brouillait.

La panthère se baissa, bondit, et avec horreur, Emma comprit qu'elle allait mourir.

Et puis la créature se heurta à une barrière qui la dissipa en simples flammes, un bras passa autour d'Emma pour la soutenir fermement et pendant quelques secondes, sa vision larmoyante ne put discerner que du violet.

Et puis l'air frais, des mains froides sur sa peau brûlante. Un courant glacé jusque dans ses veines, soulageant ses yeux, effaçant ses brûlures. Avec un soupir, entre sanglot et rire, Emma se laissa aller contre Regina.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demandait Regina, sa voix rauque, paniquée. « Emma ? »

« Ça va. »

« Je n'ai plus utilisé ce sort depuis longtemps alors… »

« Tu rigoles ? C'est génial, » protesta Emma, sentant même les picotements dans sa gorge se dissiper.

Sa vision s'éclaircit enfin. Regina les avait téléportées dans une ruelle près de son immeuble. Il faisait nuit, et froid, Emma n'avait sans doute plus d'appartement, plus rien, et elle avait les pieds gelés. Malgré ça, la vie était belle.

Elle était en vie.

Elle était en vie et arrivait à peine à tenir debout sous le coup de ses émotions. Lorsque Regina fit un mouvement, apparemment pour se détacher d'elle, Emma passa ses bras autour de sa taille et se serra un peu plus contre son corps, son visage enfoui dans son cou.

« Non ! S'il te plaît. Juste… »

Sa voix s'étrangla et elle ferma les yeux contre les larmes qui montèrent. Mais Regina comprit, elle la serra contre elle, gentiment mais fermement, et Emma sentit le petit baiser qu'elle déposa sur sa peau, entre cou et épaule.

« Tout va bien, » murmura Regina. « Ça va aller. »

Bercée par sa présence, Emma respira son odeur et essaya de reprendre le contrôle de ses muscles et de ses émotions. Elle était en sécurité. Elle était en vie. Elle allait bien.

Regina était là, et elles allaient bien.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? » demanda Regina en la redressant au bout de quelques instants.

« Je vais bien, » rassura Emma, se sentant finalement plus elle-même. Elle sentit une vague de tendresse et de joie l'envahir lorsqu'elle perçut toute l'inquiétude de Regina dans son regard. « Grâce à toi. Comment tu as su… ? »

« Tu hurlais. Dans ma tête. La prochaine fois que tu essayes de contacter quelqu'un télépathiquement, baisse le volume. »

« Oh. Merci. »

« De rien, » souffla Regina, et elle avait l'air si pâle. « On peut remercier ta magie si primitive. »

« Ouais. » Emma leva les yeux au ciel. « Je dois être sur une bonne piste si on essaye de me faire griller maintenant. »

L'idée sembla tout simplement rendre Regina malade et Emma regretta immédiatement ses mots.

« Mais je vais bien, » enchaîna t-elle avec précipitation. « Je vais bien puisque tu m'as sauvée. » Son regard fut attiré par ce que Regina tenait et ses yeux brillèrent. « Et tu as sauvé ma couverture de bébé ! »

Semblant toujours dans un état second, Regina baissa lentement les yeux sur la couverture blanche qu'elle avait dans une main.

« Oh. Je l'ai vue sur ton fauteuil, alors j'ai pensé… » Elle la tendit à Emma. « Tiens. »

« Tu as sauvé ma couverture, » répéta lentement Emma avec un sourire, son cœur se gonflant d'affection et de gratitude.

Elle prit la couverture et la serra dans ses mains, et réalisa alors qu'elle venait de perdre tout ce qui lui appartenait. Tout, sauf la couverture. Et de toutes ses possessions, seule celle-ci lui importait vraiment.

Et Regina l'avait téléportée avec elles. Parce qu'elle _savait._

C'était la chose la plus merveilleuse que quiconque avait jamais fait pour Emma.

Elle fit un pas et serra Regina dans ses bras une nouvelle fois, serra plus fort quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas la seule à trembler. D'étranges frissons parcouraient le corps de l'autre femme, et Emma se demanda si c'était le froid, puisque Regina aussi était en pyjama, ou si c'était l'incendie qui provoquait une telle réaction.

Les bruits provenant de la rue plus loin les décidèrent à réagir. Elles se redressèrent, mais Emma garda ses bras autour de Regina.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, » répondit Regina doucement, mais quelque chose d'étrange assourdissait sa voix.

« Hey, » souffla Emma, passant ses doigts sur sa joue doucement. « Tu es sûre ? »

« Tu devrais y aller. Tes parents ont dû être prévenus, ils doivent être morts d'inquiétude. »

« Et ta magie… ? Tu l'avais plus utilisée depuis... »

« Ça va. Je contrôle. »

« Regina… »

« Reste avec tes parents. Il faut que je rentre retrouver Henry. »

« Regina, attends ! »

Mais en une seconde, l'autre femme disparut.

O

Au final, ce fut presque inconscient.

Chaque décision, chaque geste, chaque pas.

Comme si une partie de son esprit avait préparé ces instants en détails depuis longtemps.

Elle se rendit au poste de shérif, observa autour d'elle. L'endroit était désert, mais elle savait qu'Emma arriverait sous peu. Il n'y avait que deux cellules, les deux étaient vides, mais celle de droite, que Regina avait déjà occupée, avait apparemment eu un petit souci. La serrure de la grille était brisée nette en deux.

Un semi-ogre, si elle se souvenait bien de l'histoire d'Emma.

Ça rendait la tâche de Regina plus facile. Elle avança vers la cellule de gauche. Son pouce vint machinalement jouer avec sa bague, et elle songea que tout ça était bien approprié.

Le bijou ne l'avait plus quittée depuis qu'elle l'avait acheté, presque seize ans plus tôt. Une semaine après l'arrivée d'Henry dans sa vie. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle s'était rendue à la bijouterie, n'avait pas vraiment regardé le style des anneaux, mais avait immédiatement choisi, sans y réfléchir. C'était à cause de l'émeraude.

Dans ce monde comme dans le sien, le vert était symbole d'espoir, et des espoirs, elle en avait eu tout un tas pour Henry.

C'était pour ça qu'elle l'avait acheté, pour ça que le bijou était toujours avec elle depuis. Pour se souvenir de l'importance d'Henry dans sa vie, se souvenir qu'il passait avant tout.

Tellement d'espérances.

Doucement, elle retira la bague et l'observa à la lumière artificielle. Joua un instant avec les reflets, fascinée par ce témoin du passé, par ces possibilités envolées. Et puis finalement, elle s'accroupit près des barreaux et déposa le bijou au pied du tout premier, à gauche, de sorte qu'il repose contre le métal, dans la lignée des barres. Personne n'y ferait attention, et elle savait que le ménage ne serait pas fait avant trois jours.

Ce geste validant sa décision, elle se sentit brusquement vidée et se redressa pour s'éloigner de cette cellule qu'elle reverrait bien vite, sans doute aucun.

Des éclats de voix interrompirent ses pensées, et elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle les reconnut.

« Mais à quoi est-ce que tu penses ? » grondait Emma.

« Ça va, j'avais juste envie de me promener, » rétorqua Henry sur un ton qu'il ne se permettrait jamais d'utiliser avec Regina.

« Il est onze heures, tu devrais être en cours ! Je récupère mes affaires et je t'y amène. »

« Non, merci. Et je suis assez grand pour retrouver mon chemin. »

« Change de ton immédiatement ! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »

« Comme si tu n'avais jamais fait le mur, Emma. »

« Parce que tu crois que c'est une raison ? »

« Peut-être que j'avais simplement envie de te voir. »

« Tu te fous de moi ? Je t'ai trouvé à trois rues d'ici ! Où est-ce que tu allais ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas. »

L'estomac de Regina se serra lorsqu'elle sentit la magie saturer l'endroit et elle fit un pas rapide en avant, prête à intervenir, quand Emma passa la porte. Henry, derrière elle, arborait une expression exaspérée, froide et déterminée, mais il se figea immédiatement quand il remarqua Regina debout un peu plus loin. Son bras s'abaissa, et son visage se transforma.

Emma, ayant sans doute senti le changement dans l'air, se tourna vers Henry, les yeux plissés, pâle.

« Un problème ? » interrogea Regina, la voix dure.

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée au milieu de la nuit, Henry avait été occupé à faire semblant de dormir. Une part d'elle avait voulu exploser, avait voulu lui demander pourquoi.

Comment pouvait-il s'en prendre à Emma, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour eux ?

Comment osait-il s'en prendre à _Emma _?

Mais une autre part d'elle, instinctive, primitive, avait préféré éviter la confrontation, se complaire dans le déni encore quelques heures, avait choisi une toute autre méthode que l'affrontement, pour la première fois de son existence.

Il s'était levé à l'aube et avait rapidement quitté la maison, et elle avait pris sa décision.

« Tu tombes bien, » remarqua Emma en masquant rapidement sa surprise face à sa présence. « Devine où n'était pas Henry ? »

« Au lycée, je présume. »

Henry serra les dents et passa ses doigts dans son jean, son sac dans l'autre main.

« Je voulais juste prendre l'air, » protesta t-il, mais son arrogance avait largement baissé.

« Nous discuterons de cela plus tard, » avertit Regina, prenant soin d'injecter assez de froideur dans son ton pour qu'il comprenne qu'il avait intérêt à calmer ses actes. Elle fit plusieurs pas et se retrouva entre Emma et Henry, un geste qu'il saurait interpréter aussi sûrement que le sauvetage de cette nuit. « Tu vas te rendre immédiatement au lycée et suivre tes cours. Je passerai te prendre à la fin de la journée. »

« D'accord, » soupira t-il à contrecoeur.

« Et, Henry ? » Elle attendit qu'il se tourne vers elle. « Tu seras là quand je passerai te prendre. »

Il n'y avait jamais eu menace plus explicite entre eux. Il hocha la tête et s'en alla rapidement.

En réalité, elle ne comptait pas le confronter directement. Ne comptait pas le forcer à agir contre elle, car elle n'était pas certaine d'être capable de se défendre. Elle doutait avoir la force d'user de magie contre son propre fils, même après ce qu'il avait tenté de faire à Emma.

« Je me demandais quand la crise d'adolescence arriverait, eh ben c'est fait ! » Emma lança son sac sur un bureau avec exaspération. « Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me répond, franchement, mais je commence à en avoir assez de son attitude ! »

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit qu'il prenait ce ton avec toi. »

« Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter avec ça, » avoua Emma en se calmant un peu. « Et je ne l'ai jamais entendu être comme ça avec toi. »

« Il ne l'est pas. »

« Neal dit qu'il l'a presque insulté l'autre jour, quand il lui a posé des questions sur son emploi du temps. »

« Il vaut peut-être mieux qu'Henry reste avec moi les week-ends. En ce moment il a des petits problèmes de comportement. »

« Tu appelles ça comme ça, toi ? J'adore le gamin, mais ce qu'il lui faudrait, c'est des coups de pied au cul. »

« Emma ! »

Avec un petit sourire, Emma leva les deux mains.

« Métaphoriquement, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne viens jamais ici. »

« Je me suis perdue. »

« Je suis presque certaine que tu pourrais te promener partout dans cette ville les yeux fermés. »

Et elle avait probablement raison.

Alors pour toute réponse, elle fit un petit signe de tête vers le premier bureau, près d'Emma. Les yeux verts brillèrent d'une joie adorable.

« Le goûter ! »

« Je suis presque certaine que tu as passé l'âge, mais je sais aussi que tu ne t'en passes pas. Et après cette nuit, tu dois en avoir besoin. »

Le sourire que lui offrit Emma en attrapant son beignet et son chocolat chaud arrêta un instant le cœur de Regina.

« Merci. »

« De rien. »

Cet échange lui en rappela un autre, longtemps auparavant, lorsque tout était encore possible, et Regina baissa les yeux. A la demande d'Emma, elle vint sur une chaise près du bureau, et l'autre femme prit place à côté d'elle.

« Je vais rester de nouveau avec Mary-Margaret et David, le temps que l'assurance me paye, » expliqua Emma. « J'avais encore quelques affaires chez eux et je suis allée faire quelques courses ce matin. »

« Tu n'as rien pu récupérer ? »

« Rien de rien. Si j'attrape ce type, je te garantie qu'il ne retrouvera jamais sa liberté. »

Regina ne sut trop comment réagir et hocha la tête, l'estomac noué. Elle préféra changer de sujet.

« J'ai su que tu allais jouer un nouveau rôle dans la famille. »

Emma acquiesça en avalant la dernière bouchée de sa pâtisserie. La vitesse à laquelle elle pouvait engloutir ces choses était tout simplement effarante.

« Oui, » sourit-elle, et la fierté faisait briller ses yeux. « Une sœur, à mon âge. T'y crois ça ? Mais je suis ravie pour eux. Ils sont super excités, et super attentifs aussi. Ils font attention à ne pas me vexer, tu vois ? »

« Et tu le prends comment ? »

« Bien, » répondit Emma après une seconde de silence qui suggéra à Regina qu'elle souhaitait vraiment lui offrir la vérité. « Mieux que ce que j'aurais pensé. En fait, je suis un peu excitée, moi aussi. Mais c'est probablement à force d'entendre parler de jouets et de peluches. »

« J'ai… J'ai gardé pas mal d'affaires de l'époque où Henry était bébé. Tu pourras y jeter un coup d'œil. Certaines choses pourraient être utiles à tes parents. »

Le sourire d'Emma se fit plus doux, et son expression mit un instant Regina mal à l'aise.

« Okay. »

« Tu as avancé dans ton enquête ? »

« Pas vraiment, non. » Elle soupira doucement. « Mais mes parents, les nains, Ruby et Granny sont prêts à retourner la ville. J'ai eu tout le mal du monde à me débarrasser de ma garde personnelle ce matin. »

« Ils s'inquiètent. »

« Je reste le shérif. Mais c'est plutôt agréable. Au fait, je crois savoir que tu filtres les appels de ma mère. »

« Moi ? »

« Elle veut juste te remercier. »

« Tu n'aurais pas pu leur dire que tu t'étais téléportée toute seule ? »

« Ça aurait été mentir. Et tu crois qu'ils l'auraient cru ? J'aurais dû être celle à t'amener le petit-déjeuner. »

« Tant que tu ne le prépares pas. »

« Tout ça parce que ton four a décidé de mourir au moment où je l'ai utilisé. »

« Mon four était en parfait état. »

« C'était il y a plus de trois ans, je te signale. »

« Si ce n'est pas risqué pour le four, ça le sera pour ce que tu mettras dedans. »

« Hey ! Moi au moins j'ai toujours mangé ce que tu avais préparé, même la première fois quand il y avait une chance et demie sur deux pour que ce soit empoisonné. La première fois que je t'ai apporté un café, tu ne l'as même pas bu, et il venait de chez Granny. »

« C'est faux. »

« Tu ne l'as pas touché, Regina. Tu t'es contentée de le tenir et de lui jeter des coups d'œil suspicieux. Je suis sûre que tu l'as jeté à l'instant même où je suis partie. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais que j'avais mis dedans, franchement ? Je doute avoir plus de talents pour le poison que pour la cuisine. »

« C'est peut-être ce qui me faisait peur. »

Un petit sourire, fatigué mais lumineux, se dessina sur le visage d'Emma.

« A l'époque, je ne savais pas si je devais trouver ça insultant ou adorable. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu aurais dû voir la tête que tu as fait quand tu as compris que le café était pour toi. »

« Je n'ai pas fait une 'tête', » marmonna Regina.

« Et puis tu t'y es habituée, et je me suis aperçue que tu buvais tes cafés plus vite que je ne mange mes beignets. »

« C'est impossible. »

« Oh, je t'assure que c'est possible. Pour en revenir à la liste de gens que tu dois rappeler, j'ai croisé Kathryn en ville ce matin et elle m'est tombée dessus. Elle m'a quasiment menacée. Apparemment tu filtres aussi ses appels et ça ne lui plaît pas. Alors rappelle-la. Parce qu'elle peut être franchement flippante. »

« Kathryn ? »

« Tu sais très bien à quel point elle peut être froide. »

« Elle ne ferait de mal à personne. Ou presque. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'évites ? Vous vous êtes disputées ? »

« Bien sûr que non. J'ai été occupée. »

« Je suis certaine que le livre que tu lis ou étudies en ce moment est passionnant, mais tu peux sans doute trouver deux minutes pour appeler ton amie. »

Regina essaya de communiquer son agacement par un regard noir, mais elle finit par détourner les yeux. Emma était la seule à oser la contredire quant à ses excuses et elle n'aimait pas beaucoup sa manière de lire en elle.

Et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Emma lise en elle, pas à présent, surtout pas à présent.

Il faudrait déjà toute la volonté de Regina pour accomplir la mission qu'elle s'était confiée. Pour Henry.

Pour Emma, aussi.

Et Emma irait bien. Emma irait bien. Elle aurait ses amis, ses parents, le bébé.

Emma irait bien.

Non ?

« Regina ? » La voix du shérif avait baissé, son regard sur elle se voilait d'inquiétude. « Ce que tu évites de me dire, ça a un rapport avec Henry ? »

« Il est un peu difficile en ce moment. Il vaut vraiment mieux que tu me laisses gérer ça. »

« C'est une mauvaise période. Ça ira mieux plus tard. »

« Oui. Plus tard. »

« Hey. » Emma se pencha vers elle, posa ses doigts sur sa main, alors Regina tourna la tête vers elle. « L'adolescence est difficile pour tout le monde. »

« Il est différent depuis Neverland, Emma. »

« Oui, mais c'est normal. Il… Archie a dit qu'il allait bien. »

La question lui échappa, basse, tremblante, fragile.

« Est-ce que tu crois que c'est de ma faute ? »

« Quoi ? » souffla Emma, et sa stupéfaction n'était pas feinte.

Ça n'effaça pas la crainte qui étouffait presque Regina chaque jour qui passait et l'empêchait de dormir.

Et après cette nuit…

« Il aurait peut-être dû vivre avec toi. »

« Non, » protesta Emma en rapprochant sa chaise de la sienne pour pouvoir serrer sa main. « Non. Crois-moi, avec moi, il aurait eu bien plus de problèmes. Je suis un mauvais exemple. Sa crise d'adolescence serait arrivée bien plus tôt, sans aucun doute. Et au fond, il t'a toujours respectée bien plus qu'il ne me respectera jamais. Et ça se voit, d'ailleurs. »

« Mmh. »

Il y avait tellement de choses que Regina aurait souhaité lui dire. Tellement de choses qu'elle aurait aimé faire avec elle. Qu'elle aurait aimé vivre à ses côtés.

Elle n'aurait pas dû s'attarder. N'aurait pas dû rester là, avec elle. C'était lâche, cruel même. Pour toutes les deux. Il fallait qu'elle parte.

Il fallait qu'elle parte, avant d'en être incapable.

Elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, au coin de ses lèvres, s'attarda une seconde ou deux contre sa peau, puis se leva et attrapa son sac.

« Il faut que j'y aille. »

Emma sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds, elle avait cette habitude chaque fois que Regina s'apprêtait à partir. Comme si elle _savait_, comme si elle craignait de ne plus jamais la revoir.

Elle voulait toujours la retenir.

Et Regina l'aimait un peu plus pour ça.

« Reste un peu. »

« Il faut que je rentre. J'ai promis à Tink de manger avec elle, et je dois préparer le déjeuner. »

« Oh. »

Sa déception nourrit le sentiment chaud qui tournait et tournait au creux de Regina, et elle sourit malgré son désespoir.

« Je crois que tu as du travail de toute façon, _Shérif_. »

« Hein ? Oui, bien sûr. Mais… on devrait parler de… choses. »

Regina haussa un sourcil, ignorait si elle faisait allusion aux baisers de la dernière fois, à Henry, à son attitude, à autre chose encore. Emma était aussi amusante qu'adorable quand elle se montrait incapable de communiquer correctement.

« Je veux dire, il faut vraiment qu'on parle. Parce que je sais que tu caches quelque chose, et j'ai l'impression que ça a un rapport avec ce qu'il se passe ces derniers temps, et si tu sais quelque chose, tu dois me le dire. »

« Emma… »

« Je sais, tu dois partir. Mais je t'appellerai. Je t'appellerai, et on parlera. »

Regina hocha la tête.

« Bien. »

« Et sois prudente, d'accord ? Celui qui m'a attaqué et a tué les autres pourrait très bien s'en prendre à toi. »

« D'accord. A plus tard. »

Elle n'en pensait pas un mot. Savait qu'elle devait écourter cet instant, parce qu'elle n'aurait pas la force d'accomplir ce qu'elle devait faire autrement.

Elle avait presque quitté la pièce quand elle sentit Emma lui attraper la main encore une fois et l'inciter à se tourner. Et encore une fois, Emma l'embrassa.

Cette femme devait vraiment, vraiment arrêter de faire ça.

C'était un baiser étrange, tendre, passionné, mais il avait le goût de la crainte aussi, de l'appréhension, et Regina lutta pour ne pas sombrer un peu plus, ne pas craquer.

Surtout, surtout, ne pas pleurer.

« Sois prudente, » souffla Emma contre ses lèvres, son front contre le sien. « S'il te plait, juste… fais attention à toi. »

Son instinct était tout simplement stupéfiant. Ou était-ce sa magie ?

En tout cas, Regina n'eut pas la force de lui mentir une dernière fois. Elle se contenta de serrer sa main et de partir, et ne laissa couler ses larmes qu'une fois dans la voiture.

O

(Emma. Bouleversée. Dans ses bras.

_Brisée_.

« Je voudrais revenir en arrière et je te jure, je te promets que je le tuerai cette fois ! »)

O

Ce flash ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête. La voix d'Emma résonnait contre tous les murs.

Cette promesse, Regina ferait en sorte qu'elle ne la professe jamais. Qu'elle n'en ait même jamais l'idée, car à quoi servaient ces visions, si ce n'était à empêcher Emma d'en arriver là ?

Emma méritait tellement plus. Elle devait vivre, sans fardeau ni larmes plein le cœur.

Impossible de lui éviter certains regrets, et elle en aurait sans doute, des regrets. Mais Regina ferait en sorte qu'elle vive, qu'elle rencontre le prochain membre de sa famille, et que jamais elle n'ait à prendre d'aussi terribles, terribles décisions.

Ce soir-là, Emma appela.

Regina ne répondit pas.

O

Ça n'avait absolument aucun sens.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle raccrocha, Emma fut un instant persuadée d'être en train de rêver.

Cette journée était un véritable cauchemar.

Elle avait commencé plutôt normalement, avec ce réveil difficile, cet avertissement courant dans l'air, jusque dans son sang, qui ne la quittait plus depuis plusieurs mois sans qu'elle ne parvienne à comprendre pourquoi. Le fait que Regina ne lui avait pas répondu la veille au soir la dérangeait, mais elle prévoyait déjà d'aller la voir après sa patrouille.

Et puis cet appel, près de midi, venant du lycée.

Henry avait été amené à l'hôpital. Il s'était écroulé au milieu de la cafétéria. Personne n'était parvenu à le réveiller. Le personnel n'ayant pas réussi à joindre Regina, ils avaient prévenu Emma qui avait foncé vers les urgences. Elle avait pu voir Henry, et Whale lui avait dit qu'ils allaient faire plusieurs tests, qu'elle devait attendre dans le couloir.

Incapable de rester immobile, elle avait profité de ce moment pour sauter dans sa voiture. Elle devait prévenir Regina, et le faire en personne serait le plus prudent.

Elle était presque arrivée au 108 quand elle reçut l'appel de Whale. Ce qui n'avait aucun sens, puisqu'il n'avait certainement pas eu le temps d'en faire beaucoup, des tests. Mais ces derniers temps, avec la magie, certaines choses allaient plus vite.

Et d'après Whale, Henry était dans le même état que la dernière fois qu'elle le lui avait amené dans un état d'inconscience. Dans un coma inexplicable. Dangereux.

La magie. Une potion. Le sommeil éternel, auquel Henry réagissait si mal.

Ça n'avait vraiment aucun sens. Les seuls capables de reproduire ce poison étaient Rumple et Regina, et aucun des deux ne voudraient s'en prendre à Henry. D'ailleurs, Emma ne savait même pas si les ingrédients étaient disponibles à Storybrooke.

Mais apparemment c'était le cas, puisque Henry était…

Elle appuya sur l'accélérateur, sentit son ventre se rebeller et tenta de joindre Regina par téléphone.

Aucune réponse.

Si Henry avait ingurgité ce sort au moment du repas, il avait dû être contenu dans son déjeuner. Et Henry ne mangeait jamais rien provenant du restaurant de l'école. Il emmenait toujours son propre repas.

Regina lui préparait toujours son repas.

Mais ça n'avait aucun sens.

Sauf que lorsqu'Emma se précipita dans la maison, sans frapper, tremblante, elle trouva Regina assise dans le salon, dans le silence le plus total, immobile, à l'attendre.

Et elle vit toute la vérité dans ses yeux.

O

Emma tremblait tellement que David dut prendre le relais une fois au poste. Il attrapa le bras de Regina pour la conduire dans la cellule de gauche, avec plus de force que nécessaire puisque Regina n'avait montré absolument aucune résistance.

Et elle n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Pas un seul mot, malgré les questions d'Emma, malgré ses cris.

Pas un seul mot.

David ferma la cellule, et Emma pouvait sentir en elle la même rage qu'elle pouvait voir en lui, et pourtant quelque chose d'autre la tenait à distance dans son cœur. L'incompréhension, en premier lieu, cette même incrédulité qui poussait David à contenir sa colère.

Et surtout cette stupeur, cette terreur qui lui serrait la gorge.

Bleue arriva bien vite pour enchanter les barreaux de la cellule. La procédure habituelle depuis le retour de la magie, puisqu'une prison normale n'était absolument rien pour les détenteurs de pouvoirs surnaturels. La magie des fées leur assurait que Regina ne pourrait s'enfuir. En fait, tout contact avec les barres et l'énergie féérique seraient très mauvais pour sa santé.

Emma n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, mais elle avait bien compris cette partie. Un contact direct et prolongé entre la magie des fées et un sorcier noir était létal.

Tant qu'elle ne resterait pas collée aux barreaux ou aux murs, Regina irait bien.

Regina avait empoisonné Henry.

Et ça n'avait _aucun_ sens.

O

Elle laissa Bleue et David se charger de Tink.

Neal avait été prévenu, donc Tink aussi, et la fée n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre ce qu'ils essayaient tous de passer sous silence.

Elle pouvait entendre leurs éclats de voix. David et Bleue empêcher la fée d'entrer. La fée leur dire que Regina ne ferait jamais de mal à son fils. Ne le savaient-ils pas ?

Emma, elle, garda son regard braqué sur Regina, assise sur une couchette, son attention portée sur le mur face à elle.

« Pourquoi ? »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le demandait. Et elle n'eut pas plus de réponse.

« Bon sang, Regina, réponds-moi ! »

Elle se sentait stupide. Stupide, trahie, perdue.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! »

Le silence lui paraissait insultant. Dérangeant aussi. La veille seulement, Regina et elle avaient eu une discussion dans cette même pièce. Elles avaient parlé, partagé, elles avaient même discuté d'Henry. Emma l'avait tenue dans ses bras, et malgré les ombres dans son regard, rien n'avait laissé présager…

« C'est ton fils ! _Notre_ fils ! »

Mais ça ne servait à rien. Emma n'était même pas certaine que Regina l'écoutait.

A deux doigts de laisser sa magie exploser, Emma décida de quitter la pièce. Tink avait fini par partir, sans doute pour mieux revenir, et elle fonça jusqu'à sa voiture.

« Emma ? »

« Garde un œil sur elle, » ordonna t-elle à son père. « Et ne laisse _personne_ entrer ! »

Elle fonça jusqu'à l'hôpital, bien décidée à mettre fin à tout ça. Les tests devaient être terminés, Henry avait besoin d'elle.

On la conduisit à sa chambre avant de la laisser, et elle prit une inspiration tremblante. Il était devenu si grand, un beau jeune homme. Et pourtant, ainsi dans le sommeil, il paraissait très jeune. Jeune, et innocent, des traits qu'il n'avait, pour une raison ou une autre, plus tout à fait lorsqu'il était éveillé.

Emma s'approcha du lit, passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Le voir aussi pâle et inerte la tuait.

« Oh, Henry. » Elle ravala ses larmes. « Tu as assez joué les belles aux bois dormants pour toute une vie. Il est temps de te réveiller, gamin. » Elle prit une inspiration tremblante, sentit la magie grandir en elle avec ses émotions et se pencha sur lui. « Je t'aime. »

Elle embrassa son front, anticipa la vague d'amour et de magie et tenta de mieux respirer.

Il ne se passa rien.

Henry demeura inconscient. Endormi.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Elle déposa un nouveau baiser sur sa joue, doucement, tendrement, mais rien.

Rien.

Seulement le bip lent de ses battements de cœur, et sa peau pâle, si pâle, si froide.

« Henry ? Henry, je t'en prie. »

Elle réessaya. Encore. Et encore.

Sa magie était là. Son amour aussi.

Mais rien.

O

« Il n'y a aucun doute possible, » assura Whale avec agitation. « Même sans l'affirmation de la fée jaune, les résultats des tests sont arrivés et ce sont exactement les mêmes que la dernière fois ! »

Prête à frapper, lui, le mur, autre chose, Emma essaya de se contrôler, de contrôler sa panique.

« Mais la magie est à Storybrooke maintenant. Alors il restera endormi, c'est tout. N'est-ce pas ? »

Il hésita.

« Malheureusement, il semble qu'il y ait des sorts que ce monde traduit différemment. La magie est différente ici, vous le savez. Et Henry a déjà montré une allergie sévère à ce sort, alors… »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Si nous ne parvenons pas à le réveiller, nous le perdrons. »

« Non… » Emma secoua la tête. « Non. Henry est en pleine santé, et… et je l'ai réveillé la dernière fois, je l'ai fait. »

« Peut-être y a-t-il quelque chose de différent cette fois ? »

« Combien de temps ? »

« Vingt-quatre heures ? Je suis désolé. »

Elle se détourna de lui, avança en direction du bout du couloir.

Puis elle se mit à courir.

O

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! »

Elle ignora la surprise de David, Ruby et Snow et se précipita vers les barreaux pour attraper Regina par la chemise. Avec trop de force, elle la rapprocha d'elle. Le contact avec la magie des fées n'était qu'un picotement pour Emma, mais il devait être désagréable pour Regina. Malgré cela, l'autre femme ne réagit pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! » cria Emma une nouvelle fois, cherchant la moindre réaction.

Dans sa rage, dans sa terreur, elle la secoua un peu, et Regina posa par réflexe une main sur son poignet. Elle ne chercha cependant pas à se libérer, et la bague qu'elle portait était froide contre la peau d'Emma.

« C'était quoi, comme sort ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! Tu l'as modifié ? »

« Emma, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda prudemment Snow.

« J'ai pas pu le réveiller, » avoua Emma, sa voix se cassant. « J'ai pas pu le réveiller, j'ai essayé plusieurs fois, mais j'ai pas pu le réveiller ! »

« C'est impossible, » souffla Ruby. « L'Amour Véritable peut briser tous les sortilèges. »

« C'était quoi, cette potion ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as donné ? » interrogea une nouvelle fois Emma.

Regina avait pâli. C'était presque imperceptible, mais elle avait pâli. Son regard s'était assombri, et elle eut l'air complètement brisée un instant. Tant et si bien qu'Emma la lâcha par pur réflexe.

Alors qu'elle l'observait faire un pas en arrière, un sentiment glacé l'envahit toute entière, emportant sa rage et sa colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as donné ? » répéta t-elle, plus bas, son ton brodé de crainte.

Regina leva le regard vers elle et Emma lutta pour ne surtout pas interpréter ce qu'elle pouvait y lire.

« Tu sais ce que je lui ai donné. »

« Mais je n'ai pas pu le réveiller ! »

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

S'il n'y avait pas eu les barreaux entre elles, Emma l'aurait sans aucun doute frappée.

« Bien sûr que je l'aime ! Je l'aime plus que tout ! Comment oses-tu – »

« J'espérais que tu le réveillerais. »

L'aveu, posé, tremblant, arrêta Emma dans son élan.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Elle lutta contre une soudaine nausée, contre un sanglot qui lui emprisonna la gorge.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… ? »

Mais Regina détourna les yeux, retourna s'asseoir et garda le silence.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda David en s'approchant. « Regina, je jure que si tu ne fais rien pour l'aider, tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici ! »

Il n'y eut que le silence.

Ce fut Ruby qui le brisa. Ruby qui mit en mots ce qu'ils pensaient tous. Elle passa un bras autour de Snow, comme pour la soutenir, et posa des yeux pleins d'incrédulité sur Emma.

« L'Amour Véritable ne peut fonctionner que dans les deux sens. »

Alors le monde d'Emma s'écroula.

O

« J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit possible, » contredit Gold en avançant dans le hall de la maison de Regina à la suite d'Emma et de David. « L'Amour Véritable n'est pas quelque chose qui se détériore avec le temps. »

« Elle a peut-être transformé le sort. C'est pour ça que vous êtes là, pour trouver quelque chose, un ingrédient, un reste de magie, n'importe quoi qui puisse nous aider à comprendre. »

David observa autour de lui, ne sachant visiblement pas par où commencer.

« Regina était étrange ces derniers temps. »

« Elle n'était plus elle-même depuis des années, » remarqua Gold froidement. « Sa Majesté a finalement perdu la raison. »

« Fermez-la !» invita Emma en se tournant vers lui. « Et _cherchez_. »

Elle les laissa en bas et monta à l'étage. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver la chambre de Regina. Ne fut pas surprise de tout y découvrir en ordre. Se demanda si l'autre femme s'était levée ce matin, avait fait son lit, puis était descendue préparer tranquillement le poison qui plongerait leur fils dans un coma potentiellement mortel.

Un roman à peine entamé reposait sur la table de nuit, avec des lunettes de vue. Il y avait un poste de radio dans un coin, une photo d'Henry sur la coiffeuse. Elle s'en approcha, sourit face au bébé, interrogea l'absurdité de la situation.

Un carnet qu'elle reconnaissait très bien était posé sur le meuble. Elle le prit, hésita avant de l'ouvrir.

Ainsi ce n'était pas des mots que Regina y couchait sans arrêt. Ce n'était pas du tout des mots.

Mais des dessins. Des croquis vite faits et des œuvres parfaitement détaillées.

Le port, un bateau, le café, la Mairie. Des gens aussi, piégés dans le papier, les traits sûrs, maints sentiments émanant de leurs visages. Il y avait des dessins d'inconnus ou presque, d'Henry, de Kathryn et de Fred, de Pongo et d'Archie, de Tink et de Neal. Et d'elle.

Plusieurs d'elle, et Emma eut du mal à reprendre son souffle, ébahie par la façon dont Regina la voyait.

Les larmes montèrent jusque dans ses yeux et elle lutta pour ne pas les laisser couler. Echoua lorsqu'elle vit un dessin de leur banc en pleine page.

Elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle avait beaucoup trop peur de comprendre.

O

Snow, David et Neal avaient tous tenté de réveiller Henry, sans succès.

Emma préférait ne surtout pas trop penser à ce que Gold et Ruby avaient clairement établi. L'Amour Véritable seul pouvait le sauver. Et personne n'avait réussi.

Emma n'avait pas réussi.

Et Emma l'aimait. L'aimait à en crever.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda t-elle.

Sa voix était trop rauque. La soirée avançait. Gold et David étaient toujours chez Regina, mais Emma doutait fortement qu'ils y trouvent quelque chose d'utile à présent.

Et Henry mourait.

« Regina, je t'en prie, explique-moi. Dis-moi comment le sauver… »

L'autre femme demeura immobile. Il faisait trop froid au poste durant l'hiver, et elle tremblait un peu. Elle avait l'air éreintée, et pâle, mais elle se tenait droite. Droite et silencieuse.

« C'est Henry ! Merde, il va mourir, tu comprends ça ? Regina ! »

« C'est un sort de sommeil éternel. »

« Mais je ne l'ai pas réveillé, et maintenant il va mourir. »

« Je sais. »

« Tu sais. _Tu sais_ ?! Et alors quoi, ça t'est égal ?! C'est notre fils ! Tu… Putain, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! C'est Henry, tu l'aimes, tu… » Une idée soudaine la figea. « Il faut que tu essayes de le réveiller. »

« Non. »

« Tu l'aimes, et il t'aime ! »

« Oui. »

« Alors tu pourras sans doute le réveiller ! »

« Non. »

« Non, quoi ?! Tu ne veux pas ou ça ne marchera pas ?! Regina ! »

Mais elle n'eut pas de réponse et son téléphone sonna.

O

L'état d'Henry empirait.

Alors même qu'elle l'observait, elle pouvait entendre les appareils s'emballer. Il allait mourir. Ce n'était même plus une question d'heures.

Il allait mourir.

« Henry, » gémit-elle. « Je t'en prie… »

Mais il ne se réveilla pas face à ses prières ni après son baiser. Autour d'elle, Snow pleurait doucement, Neal pâlissait à vue d'œil et Tink à ses côtés semblait complètement perdue.

Alors Emma se détourna de la scène.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

Elle ne se tourna pas vers sa mère.

« Reste avec lui. Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire. »

« Emma… Il… »

Il n'avait plus de temps. Mais elle ne pouvait rester dans cette chambre, à le regarder mourir.

Elle retourna près du lit, prit la main d'Henry, passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Henry, » murmura t-elle, « je suis là. Je veux que tu saches que je serai toujours là. Que je t'aime. Accroche-toi, d'accord ? Accroche-toi. »

Incapable d'observer son fils agoniser plus longtemps, elle quitta la chambre.

Elle marcha tout droit et reçut l'appel alors qu'elle entrait dans l'ascenseur.

« David ? »

_« Viens tout de suite chez Regina. On a trouvé quelque chose. »_

O

Elle avait su immédiatement qu'elle n'aimerait pas ce qu'elle découvrirait.

Le tremblement dans la voix de son père lui avait glacé le sang.

Elle retrouva les deux hommes en passant par une porte qu'elle n'avait jamais remarquée durant ces dernières années, au fond du salon.

Gold et David l'attendaient en bas des escaliers.

« Il y avait un sort de dissimulation sur la porte, » commenta Gold, et il avait l'air étrangement pâle, étrangement sombre. « Il empêchait quiconque de s'y intéresser. »

C'était un sous-sol. Aménagé en salon. Sans doute une ancienne salle de jeux pour Henry, car il y avait encore des jouets rangés sur des étagères et un tapis au sol. Mais Emma ne s'intéressa guère au décor lorsqu'elle aperçut les murs.

Sur celui face à elle, une immense frise le barrait, allant de 2012 à plusieurs années dans le futur. Plusieurs endroits étaient annotés, des choses sans trop de sens pour elle.

Par contre, les nombreux dessins, eux, ne présentaient aucun mystère. Certains étaient reliés à la frise par des fils de couleur. Comme ce dessin d'une voiture en flammes, ou celui d'une stèle couverte de noms, ou encore celui de ce monstre terrible se jetant sur Jefferson.

Des tas et des tas de dessins, certains anodins, d'autres terribles, certains reliés à une date, d'autres accompagnés d'un point d'interrogation. Il y avait Ruby et Ashley dans un endroit glauque. Granny, la tête baissée, des larmes sur les joues. Le corps d'Ariel, flottant dans un lac. D'autres créatures massacrant des gens. Un homme (Henry ?) debout au milieu d'une rue détruite, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le regard d'Emma fut attiré vers son père lorsqu'il prit une brusque inspiration. Il fit deux grands pas vers le mur pour attraper un dessin. Sa main tremblait. Alors Emma s'approcha, jeta un œil sur la feuille, et le regretta aussitôt.

Elle se demanda dans un instant étrange, détaché, si le bébé sur la poitrine de sa mère était une fille ou un garçon.

Elle se força à se détourner de cette image pour continuer à observer le mur. Les dessins se trouvaient au-dessus de la frise. Mais dessous, il y avait toute autre chose, correspondant aux dernières années. Des coupures de journaux.

Les vols et les meurtres ainsi que les disparitions sur lesquels avait enquêté Emma. Jusqu'à l'incendie de son propre appartement.

Gold s'était lui aussi approché du mur. Il contemplait l'article sur l'agression de Belle. Et plus particulièrement l'annotation de Regina. Les deux mots en langue ancienne n'eurent aucun sens pour Emma, mais ils en avaient clairement pour le sorcier.

« Impossible… » souffla t-il.

Emma, elle, s'était tournée vers un autre mur. Sur celui-ci, il n'y avait qu'un sujet.

Henry.

Des photos d'Henry au fil des ans, couvrant toute sa vie, et des dessins aussi. Comme si pour chaque horreur contenue autour de la frise, une image d'Henry avait été affichée sur ce mur-ci. Et aucune ne couvrait ces dernières années.

« Emma, il faut… »

La voix de son père la sortit enfin de sa torpeur. Elle ne l'écouta pas, en fut incapable en raison de la magie et du sang battant dans ses oreilles. Il ne lui fallut que trois minutes pour se rendre dans la chambre d'Henry. Prise d'émotions qu'elle ne put contrôler, elle chercha, fouilla, renversa tout ce qu'elle put trouver, retourna le matelas, vida les tiroirs.

Et finalement, finalement, elle le sentit. Ce picotement. Ce terrible picotement, là, au sol dans le placard.

Elle hurla le nom de Gold et les deux hommes apparurent très vite près d'elle. Lorsqu'elle lui indiqua l'endroit, le sorcier ne mit que quelques secondes à comprendre. Il déjoua les barrières magiques, puis retira les planches.

Ce qu'ils découvrirent dessous coupa les jambes de David et retourna l'estomac d'Emma.

Un grimoire.

Et la baguette de Nova.

O

« Henry… »

David fut incapable de formuler sa pensée.

« Il semblerait, » confirma Gold, son regard toujours accroché à leurs trouvailles.

« C'est impossible. Depuis quand a-t-il des pouvoirs ? Il aurait… Il aurait attaqué Belle ? Et ces gens… Il… »

Les yeux brillant d'horreur, il se tourna vers Emma qui se sentit tomber à genoux, malade.

Henry avait essayé de la tuer.

« J'aurais dû le voir. Le sentir. » Le visage de Gold se transforma sous la colère et le dégoût. « Comment ai-je pu rater ça ? »

« Regina. » Emma ravala une nouvelle vague de nausées, s'éclaircit la gorge. Les larmes qu'elle sentait dans sa poitrine ne montèrent pas et elle comprit qu'elle était en état de choc. Sa voix, creuse, sortait de sa gorge presque sans sa volonté. « Regina l'a protégé. »

« Mais ce qu'il y a en bas, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Gold fronça les sourcils.

« Peut-être des visions ? Une forme de sens prémonitoire ? »

« Alors elle a empoisonné Henry pour… l'arrêter. »

« Elle espérait qu'Emma le réveille. Elle espérait qu'il soit encore capable de l'aimer. »

Elle lui avait promis. Emma pouvait encore entendre les mots de Regina au creux de son oreille. Elle lui avait promis de protéger Henry.

Dissimuler ce qu'elle savait. Et maintenant l'endormir.

C'était sa façon de le protéger.

De la protéger aussi. De la vérité. Mais aussi de…

Henry avait essayé de la _brûler vive_.

La voix de Gold atteignit à peine les oreilles d'Emma, un bourdonnement terrible avait envahi son corps entier.

« Il semblerait que son amour ne soit plus ce qui guide Henry. »

« Est-ce qu'on… est-ce qu'on aurait pu le sauver ? Si on avait su ? » demanda David. « La magie… »

« C'est difficile à dire, » assura le sorcier en s'appuyant un peu plus sur sa canne. Il eut l'air vieux soudain, ancien et las. « Mais il est trop tard à présent. » Son regard se voila de tristesse, et il tourna les yeux vers Emma. « Je m'inquiéterais plus de savoir s'il est encore possible de sauver Regina. »

« Quoi ? » souffla Emma, l'engourdissement qui l'avait saisie disparaissant brutalement.

Le visage de Gold montrait compassion et regrets, et cette vision si stupéfiante la terrorisa.

« Croyez-vous vraiment qu'elle pourra vivre en sachant que, pour le sauver de lui-même et vous protéger de lui, elle a dû endormir Henry ? »

_Non._

O

Elle ne sut pas exactement comment elle se retrouva aussi vite au poste.

La magie ?

En tout cas, lorsqu'elle se précipita à l'intérieur, elle vit Ruby se redresser face à son état et n'y fit pas attention. Par contre, elle remarqua immédiatement la façon dont Regina était assise au sol, le dos contre la couchette, avachie d'une manière qu'elle aurait d'ordinaire détestée.

Incapable de plus réfléchir au milieu de son désespoir et de sa terreur, Emma attrapa l'un des barreaux de la porte de la cellule et tira. Sa magie anéantit celle des fées, la serrure se brisa dans un flash de lumière pure.

« Regina ! »

Elle posa une main sur son épaule mais comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Sa peau était glacée, la magie qu'elle pouvait toujours sentir lorsqu'elle la touchait ne vibrait quasiment plus.

Le prénom sortit de sa gorge dans un sanglot.

« Regina ? »

Elle passa un bras autour de l'autre femme et l'attira contre elle, essaya de la faire réagir en la serrant. Lorsqu'elle passa une main sur la joue glacée de Regina, celle-ci ouvrit les yeux, faiblement.

« Regina, » murmura Emma au travers de ses larmes. « S'il te plaît… »

Elle pouvait sentir la vie la quitter lentement, alors elle plaqua sa main contre sa peau glacée, au-dessus du col de sa chemise, laissa sa magie circuler entre elles, et comprit.

La magie des fées.

C'était ça qui la tuait.

Mais comment était-ce possible ?

Elle ravala un sanglot, examina le corps de Regina jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur la bague qu'elle portait à la main droite. N'avaient-ils pas saisi tout ce qu'elle avait eu sur elle à son arrivée ? Lorsqu'elle toucha le bijou, elle sentit le pouvoir féérique vibrer dans le métal, et elle ne perdit pas une seconde à se demander comment il avait bien pu arriver là.

Elle le retira du doigt de Regina et le lança aussi loin qu'elle le put.

Même si elle savait qu'il était trop tard.

« Pourquoi ? » gémit-elle en la serrant contre elle.

Un murmure, si faible, passa finalement les lèvres de Regina.

« Henry. »

« Je sais, » sanglota Emma, incapable de réfléchir, incapable d'accepter la situation. « Je sais. Tu dois… tu dois rester consciente, d'accord ? Juste… je t'en prie, continue de respirer. S'il te plait. »

« Je suis fatiguée. »

« Je sais. Je sais, mais j'ai besoin que tu restes éveillée, d'accord ? Je vais trouver une solution, je vais… »

« Pas ta faute. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Le cœur d'Emma se brisa. Il se brisa, parce qu'il y avait autant de désespoir que de chaleur dans le regard que Regina levait sur elle, et si elle avait douté de ce qui aurait pu exister entre elles, toutes ces interrogations auraient volé en éclats à cet instant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? J'aurais pu faire quelque chose ! Pourquoi… Je… Je veux que tu restes avec moi, d'accord ? Ça va aller. »

« Emma… Je suis… fatiguée. »

« Non ! Non, s'il te plaît… »

Mais son énergie s'amenuisait, et Emma savait que la seule raison pour laquelle Regina vivait encore était qu'elle le lui demandait.

Son téléphone sonnait dans sa poche. Il n'arrêtait pas de sonner. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de répondre à l'appel pour savoir ce que Neal ou Snow lui annoncerait si elle le faisait. Elle l'avait senti, aussi sûrement qu'elle sentait Regina la quitter.

Henry était mort.

« Je suis désolée, » murmura Regina, les yeux brillants, et Emma la berça, doucement, ses propres larmes glissant jusque dans son cou. « Je suis si désolée, Emma. »

« Ça va aller. »

« J'espérais… »

« Je sais. Je sais. »

Peut-être que leur fils était mort avant cette horrible nuit. Peut-être qu'il était mort ces dernières années. Peut-être même que le fils qu'elles avaient connu et aimé était mort à Neverland. Ou peut-être qu'il avait toujours été ainsi.

Emma serait incapable de le dire. Tout lui paraissait irréel.

Sa magie s'échappait de ses mains en fines lignes dorées, et si elle ignorait comment elle le faisait, elle savait néanmoins ce qu'elle faisait.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était garder Regina près d'elle.

Juste un peu plus longtemps.

Mais chaque petite inspiration que Regina prenait la faisait trembler de douleur, et Emma se retrouvait figée par l'impuissance.

« Ça va aller, » murmura t-elle une fois encore avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Regina avait les yeux fermés, mais Emma savait qu'elle l'entendait, qu'elle sentait ses bras autour d'elle.

« Emma. »

La main sur son épaule la fit sursauter, et elle serra Regina un peu plus contre elle. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, elle rencontra le regard larmoyant de Ruby et le loup-garou lui parla doucement, si doucement.

« Emma, il faut que tu la laisses partir. »

Elle le savait. C'était égoïste de sa part de prolonger les souffrances de Regina. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler.

« Laisse-la partir. »

Avec un autre sanglot, Emma hocha la tête. Elle détacha un de ses bras de Regina pour pouvoir passer ses doigts sur son front, puis dans ses cheveux, légèrement, prudemment.

« Regina ? » Elle rencontra le regard voilé de l'autre femme lorsque celle-ci lutta pour lever les paupières, et elle retint ses pleurs juste le temps de lui sourire. « Tu peux dormir maintenant. Je vais rester là et... » Sa voix se brisa, elle avala plusieurs fois et essaya de se contrôler. « Je vais rester là. D'accord ? Tu peux dormir maintenant. »

Elle serra sa main, et l'espace de quelques secondes, Regina la serra également. Emma la redressa un peu, pour que sa tête repose contre son épaule et qu'elle puisse poser ses lèvres contre son front.

« Tu peux dormir, et je resterai là. Je suis là. Je suis là. »

Elle pouvait sentir le souffle fragile de Regina contre sa peau, la berça un peu. Aurait aimé lui dire tellement de choses, tellement de vérités. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui hurler sa colère, pouvoir l'embrasser une dernière fois. Regretta tellement ces dernières années à hésiter, à craindre alors qu'elle aurait pu vivre et profiter et peut-être même tout changer. Elle se demanda si elles auraient pu se donner une vraie chance. Peut-être même auraient-elles été heureuses ensemble. Elles auraient pu avoir un bel avenir.

L'instant même où le souffle de Regina s'arrêta, quelque chose se brisa dans la magie d'Emma, dans son cœur. Elle pencha la tête et serra le corps de l'autre femme contre elle, incapable de réprimer son cri, d'étouffer ses sanglots.

Ils auraient pu avoir une belle vie.

O

_Je suis désolée, Emma._

_J'ignore ce qui me donne ces visions. Mais j'ai essayé. J'ai vraiment essayé de tout empêcher. J'ai essayé, et j'ai échoué._

_Je ne peux pas les laisser le juger et le prendre. Sais-tu ce qu'ils lui feraient ? L'idée qu'ils posent la main sur lui m'est insupportable. Il reste mon petit garçon, malgré tout ce qu'il a fait._

_Je suis désolée d'être si lâche, mais je suis incapable de l'affronter. Il m'aime. Il m'a épargnée. Mais si tu n'as pu le réveiller, c'est qu'il n'en aurait pas fait de même pour toi, ou pour ses grands-parents, ou pour le bébé. Et je ne peux pas le laisser devenir ce monstre-là._

_Je t'en prie, pardonne-lui. Souviens-toi de lui comme du garçon espiègle et joyeux qu'il était autrefois. Pense à lui, mais va de l'avant. Ne te laisse pas noyer par le passé, et profite de ta vie. Si je pouvais faire un vœu, ce serait celui-ci. Que tu parviennes à trouver la paix et le bonheur._

_Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir avancer un peu plus longtemps avec toi. Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvée. _

_Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Ne laisse jamais personne te dire le contraire._

_Merci pour tout, Emma._

O


End file.
